the skywalker
by panteraa
Summary: Un dieu enfermé depuis des siècles s'échappe de sa prison. Son premier réflexe est de rendre visite au sanctuaire, non pas pour lui déclarer la guerre mais pour s'entretenir avec leur déesse  Athéna. Une ancienne dette qui ne demande qu'à être remboursée.
1. Prologue

Le froid et les ténèbres étaient les principales caractéristiques que l'on remarquait lorsque l'ont pénétrait dans ces lieux. Il était un endroit loin du sanctuaire où se rassemblait les ombres abandonnés de tous, ceux qui étaient maudit par les dieux, enfermés par leur jugement, punis pour leur erreurs commises. Un lieu sous la terre, loin de hommes et de la lumière du soleil.

C'est là que fut enfermé un dieu, punis pour le pire crime jamais commis parmi les siens, le meurtre de l'un de ses semblables. Enfuis mais vite retrouvé, jugé et condamné, il fut enfermer pour l'éternité dans ce lieu sombre et froid, soumis à des souffrance impitoyable pour expier ses péchés.

Dans sa prison encré dans la pierre, visible de seul se qui connaissait son emplacement, il attend le moment propice pour s'échapper.

Deux yeux rouges luisaient dans les ténèbres. Deux yeux fixant un halos de lumière s'échappant du plafond. L'homme était assis sur un trône de pierre, immobile tel une statue de glace. Le son de sa respiration était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre. La lumière s'intensifia, il plissa les yeux. Du rayon de l'astre céleste s'échappa de faible filaments lumineux qui éclairèrent son pâle visage.

L'homme bougea, un bruit métallique ce fit entendre, deux chaines accrochées à ces poignets luisait au contacte de la lumière. Il se plaça sous le halos lumineux, ses longs cheveux noir de jais s'illuminèrent pour absorber la chaleur brillante de l'astre. Une voix résonna au plus profond de son esprit. Une phrase...non un mot:

« Athéna »

Les yeux de l'homme se refermèrent, il retourna s'asseoir et cessa de bouger, il était redevenu immobile, ses yeux rouge figés dans les ténèbres.

Au sanctuaire:

Personne ne dormait dans cette nuit sombre sans lune. Tous ressentaient une menace imminente arriver. Un orage se préparait, l'air était lourd, les nuages surement imbibés d'eau ne tarderaient pas à lâcher leur fardeau.

Athéna, déesse protectrice du sanctuaire et de la terre attendait, assise dans la salle du grand Pope. Elle avait les yeux perdu dans le vague quand tout à coup, un éclair zébra le ciel et illumina les murs. La déesse sentit une présence dans cette salle. Dans l'ombre il lui semblait voir une silhouette. Un nouvelle éclair trancha le ciel, éclairant la personne caché. À sa vue, elle écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant cette homme. Mais ça présence avait disparue avec l'orage. Le temps s'était calmé.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé, était-ce le cas? peut-être...ou peut-être pas!


	2. Chapitre 1

The Skywalker. Chapitre 1: ?

Déjà trois ans que la guerre sainte contre Hadès était terminée. Mais après beaucoup de sacrifices, de désespoir, de tristesse, la paix était enfin revenue et avec elle, un espoir de reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

La trêve ayant était conclu avec Hadès et par la même occasion avec Poséidon, les chevaliers morts au combat, renégats comme fidèle, furent ressuscités. Ainsi, le sanctuaire comptait les cinq chevaliers Divin d'Athéna, les douze chevaliers d'or, le reste de la chevalerie et un grand pope. Bref, la vie était vraiment en paix absolu.

Mais c'était sans compter les évènements de la veille. Non pas qu'un orage soit rare sur le sanctuaire, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas un pays à part, il connait les joies du beau temps comme de la pluie. Seulement, une présence oppressante avait était senti par tout les chevaliers et leur déesse la nuit dernière. Non pas malveillante, mais très étrange, profond, un cosmos qui se rapprochait de celui des dieux.

Le grand pope s'inquiétant de cet étrange cosmos convoqua les douze chevaliers et la déesse de la sagesse pour faire le point dessus. C'est ainsi qu'une réunions fut organisée à six heure et demi du matin, les gardiens des maisons du zodiaque furent tiré de leur lit, non pas sans émettre quelques désaccords qui se firent nettement sentir avant que la réunion ne commence.

-Je vous jure, il me refait ce coup la le grand pope et je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure! Cette voix grave et énervé était celle de Deathmask du cancer, visiblement non content d'avoir était réveillé au aurore alors que la soirée avait était légèrement tendu, ce qui fait que sa nuit fut plus courte que d'habitude.

-C'est notre devoir de répondre au attente du grand pope. Lui répondit une voix légèrement enroué qui était celle de Shura du Capricorne, qui semblait lui aussi avoir passé une nuit un peu trop courte à son goût mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-Me dit pas que tu es pas sur les nerfs d'avoir été réveillé à cette heure alors que des réunions, ont peut en organiser dans la journée. Éructa le cancer de plus en plus énervé.

Le Capricorne ne daigna même pas répondre et soupira face à l'entêtement de son collègue. Il tourna son regard dans la salle encore à moitié vide, remarque il n'était pas encore six heure et demi.

Les seuls chevaliers présent étaient Camus du verseau qui arriva assez tôt vu la proximité de son temple avec celui du grand pope, Aiolos du sagittaire qui laissa s'échapper un splendide bâillement qui se répercuta sur son frère Aiolia du lion, lui aussi présent. Deathmask du Cancer était là aussi, d'ailleurs, Shura se demanda pourquoi il était venu si tôt alors que son temple est presque tout en bas.

-Et bas, y a pas foule ici... lâcha Milo du scorpions qui arriva en même temps que Aldébaran du taureau qui avait surement du partir tôt le temps de gravir toutes les marches.

Arrivèrent peut après Saga et Kanon des gémeaux, suivit par Shaka de la vierge accompagné de Dohko de la balance. Ne manquait plus que Mû du bélier et Aphrodite des poissons. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu de temps après l'appel de Shion, le poisson arriva parfaitement réveiller, coiffé, la total. De toute façon pour lui, impossible de son montrer dans un état aussi peu gracieux que ces collègues des gémeaux, du cancer ou du scorpions qui semblaient à peine sortis du lit.

Le dernier à ne pas encore être arrivé était le bélier, chose étonnant de sa part, lui qui était d'une habitude ponctuelle, il était peu être trop fatigué et s'était arrêter dans les marche pour se reposer cinq minutes...bien que cette idée soit probablement impossible.

Les chevaliers n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps sur l'absence de leur collègue du première étage que le grand pope et leur déesse apparurent dans le temple. Comme à leur habitude, ils se placèrent tous à leur place, deux colonnes de six de chaque côté du siège principal, celui d'Athéna.

-Ou est Mû? Demanda Shion en balayant la salle des yeux.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé à la réunion. Lui répondit Aldébaran en soupirant. Sa réponse était en partie dût à la proximité de son temple avec celui du bélier mais surtout au fait que les autres chevaliers étaient soit trop fatigués, énervés ou bien dans les vapes pour pouvoirs répondre.

-Bon et bien tant pis, il prendra la réunion en cour de route. Répondit le grand pope en s'asseyant sur un siège jouxtant celui de la déesse.

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer, un garde entra en trombe dans le temple, essoufflé et ne parvenant pas à placer un mot sans prendre sa respiration entre chaque.

-Un...intrus à...était...repéré...au temple du bélier...maitre Mû l'à...arrêter mais...il s'est enfui...cria l'homme.

D'un même mouvement, les chevaliers tournèrent la tête vers le pope et Athéna attendant l'ordre de retrouver cet intrus.

Shion sembla réfléchir quelques instant avant de reprendre:

-Seiya et les autres chevaliers Divins irons à sa recherche. Saga, Kanon, Milo et Aiolos, vous les accompagneraient, cet intrus ne doit pas être sortit de l'enceinte de sanctuaire si Mû a réussi à l'arrêter. Les autres, vous resteraient ici dans votre temple en attendant.

Tous acceptèrent puis se dirigèrent vers leurs temple respectif, excepté les quatre chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers Divin qui sortaient des douze temples pour mettre la main sur ce nouvel arrivant étrange.

Temple du bélier.

-Montrez vous! La voix de Mû était légèrement stressé.

Son regard se déplaçait partout dans le temple, cherchant tout mouvement suspect. Mais seule une voix venant de nul part était la seule chose étrange.

-Pourquoi dois-je me montrer? Demanda une voix avec amusement et une raillerie presque enfantine.

Le chevalier du bélier se retourna en sursaut toujours a la recherche de la source de la voix. Il sentait bien sur un cosmos très puissant, mais il était étendu partout dans le temple se qui rendait la recherche de son propriétaire nettement plus difficile.

Soudain, Mû se tourna vers un homme. Il devina à son apparence que ce n'était pas un simple humain. Son corp était celle d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Sa peau était d'une couleur pale comme la craie, une peau qui n'avait pas connu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps. Ces yeux rouges étaient rieurs et mauvais, un regard profond montrant un age avancé mais enfantin à la fois. Ses cheveux étaient moyennement long, lui arrivant aux épaules, d'un brun sombre, à la limite du noir, mais ont y décelait quelques reflets rouges foncé.

Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique noir et verte foret, un pantalon marron qui avait connu des jours meilleur.

Son cosmos était certes sombre mais pas malveillant, Mû ne sentait pas de danger venant de lui. Bref il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que cette personne n'était pas un être humain mais un dieu.

La seule chose qui interpella Mû furent les profondes rougeur sur ses poignets, sanglante et encore fraiche.

-Maintenant que je suis devant vous chevalier, me laisseriez vous passer? Demanda le dieu en souriant.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire ça. Répondit Mû en le fixant.

-Tant pis...soupira l'homme. Il utilisa son cosmos qui l'entoura, puis disparu du temple.

C'est à se moment la qu'arrivèrent les cinq chevaliers divins et les quatre chevalier d'or. Ils entrèrent tous en trombe dans le lieu.

-Mû? Sa va? Que c'est il passé? Nous avons sentis un puissant cosmos ici! Demanda Seiya en se dirigeant vers le maitre du temple.

-Non tout va bien Seiya. Il a disparu d'un coup. Il doit encore être dans le sanctuaire.

Une fois d'accord, les chevaliers partirent du premier temple et se dirigèrent chacun d'un côté, laissant le bélier dans sa maison.

Seiya, Shun et Aiolos partirent du côté des arènes, Shiryu, Saga et Kanon du côté des termes, Hyoga, Ikki et Milo vers la sortie du sanctuaire.

Temple d'Athéna:

Saori était assise sur son trône dans la salle du grand pope. Grâce à son cosmos, elle suivait les avancés de ses chevaliers à travers le sanctuaire. Elle repéra finalement le cosmos étranger du dieu, ce dernier lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà sentit il y plusieurs millénaires de cela. Un dieu qui fut à une époque proche de la déesse Athéna.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas qui je pense...souffla Athéna à elle même.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son propre temple et arriva de l'immense statue de la déesse, ou elle y resta en attendant l'arrivée de ses chevaliers.

Sanctuaire:

Shun, Seiya et Aiolos avait ressentit une étrange présence du côté des arènes. Ce fut vers la bas qu'ils se dirigèrent.

Une fois arrivés, les lieux étaient vides, pas un seuls chevaliers s'entrainaient, la seule présence était un homme sombre adossé à l'une des colonnes. Il lança un sourire bienveillant aux arrivant.

Aiolos banda son arc et dirigea sa flèche d'or en direction du dieu. Ce dernier leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

-Qui est tu? Demanda le chevalier du sagittaire.

-Hé hé, je crois bien que je suis un intrus! Répondit l'homme.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots! S'écria Seiya!

L'homme soupira et regarda le chevalier de pégase. Les yeux rouges du dieu s'illuminèrent. En un instant, Seiya se retrouva à genoux, ses oreilles sifflante, ses tempes bourdonnante et sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien, comme si elle était coincée dans un étau qui ne cessait de se resserrer. Il pris sa tête dans ses mains essayant de faire cesser cette douleur.

L'homme éclata de rire en voyant cette souffrance dans les yeux de Seiya. Aiolos ne perdit pas de temps et décocha sa flèche. Elle frôla le visage de l'homme qui arrêta de rire. Il planta son regard dans celui du sagittaire qui l'avait déjà remis en joue.

-Arrête immédiatement! Siffla Aiolos.

-Je souhaite parler à la déesse Athéna. Expliqua l'homme en lançant un sourire carnassier au gardien du neuvième temple.

Aiolos baissa lentement son arc mais resta sur ses gardes. La douleur de Seiya s'arrêta et il releva la tête. Shun s'abaissa au côté de son ami pour le soutenir et l'aider à se relever. Aiolos, regarda le dieu et intensifia son cosmos pour prévenir les autres qu'il venait de trouver l'intrus.

-Très bien, suivez moi. Vous aller rencontrer notre déesse.


	3. chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur:

Réponse au commentaire de lion no kalista: Premièrement je te remercie de lire ma fan fiction et aussi de m'avoir prévenue que je n'acceptais pas les coms anonyme, je ne le savais pas ^^!

Ensuite, pour répondre à tes questions, tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre (mais cela risque de te faire t'en poser d'autre ^^). Et enfin, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire des couples Yaoi, peut être, cela reste à voir!

* * *

><p><em>« Les dieux m'en soit témoin, le destin du monde est prévu à l'avance par les fils des nornes. Je ne suis que l'instrument qui mènera contre mon gré la fin des temps... que quelqu'un me vienne en aide... »<em>

Ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Saori, des souvenirs d'une vie passé...

Athéna venait de recevoir l'appel de cosmos d' Aiolos, il venait de trouver avec Seiya et Shun, le dieu qui avait réussi à pénétrer le sanctuaire. Shion s'approcha de sa déesse qui, plongée dans ces pensées, n'avait pas levé la tête à l'approche du grand Pope.

-Saori? Quelque chose vous tourmente... Qu'est-ce donc? Demanda Shion intrigué par l'absence de réaction.

-Oh... rien, ce n'est peut être qu'une simple idée...juste... elle arrêta sa phrase, préférant garder ses secrets pour elle.

-Athéna, si quelque chose peu menacer le sanctuaire, dites le moi. Insista le grand Pope, sentant le malaise monter en elle.

-Très bien...soupira t-elle. J'ai bien peur que la menace revienne sur nous...

-Est-ce cet intrus qui vous fait penser cela? Est-il une menace? Interrogea t-il, interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Non, pas lui réellement, mais c'est lui qui risque de nous apporter les nouveaux problèmes...

-Alors...devons nous l'éliminer pour empêcher ces derniers d' arriver jusqu'à nous?

-NON! S'écria Athéna, puis, réalisant le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, elle se ressaisit. Et même si je le voulait... nous ne pourrions pas!

-Pourquoi donc?

Saori n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ses chevaliers approchaient et avec eux, cette fameuse personne. Shion se rassit sur son siège en entendant les bruits. Seul le son des armures en contacte avec le sol résonnaient à travers la salle, se répercutant en échos pendant un certain temps. Les chevaliers, or et divins, s'arrêtèrent et reprirent leurs place habituelles, laissant l'homme qu'ils venaient d'arrêter entre eux. Ce dernier, malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré de partout, souriait gentiment comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne prenait pas conscience de la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Mais dés son arrivé, ses yeux se braquèrent sur la déesse, qui elle même, ne détacha pas son regard du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux sans un mots, aucun bruit ne résonnaient dans la salle, donnant une ambiance lourde et pesante. Puis enfin, le dieu inconnu brisa le silence religieux.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, Athéna. Lança t-il d'une voix douce et velouté qui eu pour effet de faire frémir une bonne partie de la chevalerie.

-En effet, mais après tout, nous n'étions pas sensé nous revoir Loki! Répondit elle sur un ton assuré, elle montra avec évidence sa détermination et qu'elle n'allait pas flancher, ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Les murmures ce firent à travers les chevaliers,qui tous avaient déjà entendu ce nom au moins une fois dans leur vie. Il faut dire qu'une partie de leur éducation consistait à connaître les divers dieux qui existaient à travers le monde. Et Loki n'y faisait pas exception...

En moins de deux minutes, ce dieu avait réussi à faire frémir tous les chevaliers présent ici.

Loki redoubla d'amusement en voyant les nombreuses réactions passer sur le visages des chevaliers, mais il se retourna néanmoins une nouvelle fois vers Athéna.

-C'est vrai, mais n'oublions pas que les quelques derniers millénaires que je viens de vivre, je l'ai est passé dans une prison, enfermé sous terre... continua t-il d'une voix dure et narquoise.

-Pourquoi es tu venu ici Loki? Demanda la déesse de la sagesse en regardant fermement le dieu en face d'elle.

-Ma raison pourrai te paraitre étrange venant de moi...quoique... J'aurai pensé que tu avais deviné! Dit il en souriant de plus bel.

Athéna ne répondit pas immédiatement ce qui laissa le temps à Seiya d'en placer une.

-Si vous êtes venus déclarer la guerre au sanctuaire et à Saori, alors nous vous en empêcherons! S'écria t-il, ces amis approuvèrent eux aussi.

Saori regarda son chevalier de pégase et lui lança d'un œil désapprobateur une pensé silencieuse lui disant de ne pas recommencer à interférer. De son côté, Loki ne fit même pas attention à la remarque.

Il reprit la parole.

-Je ne cherche pas à te nuire Athéna car j'ai, comme qui dirait, une dette envers toi, qu'il me ferais plaisir de te la rendre.

-Toi? Alors que ton honneur n'est pas ce que je pourrais appeler de respectable! S'écria Athéna en souriant.

-Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion de moi, j'en suis fort triste. Mais, même si je suis considéré comme le dieu du mensonge chez moi, ceci n'en ai pas un.

Saori réfléchit pendant un instant avant de reprendre et de s'adresser à ses hommes.

-Laissaient nous s'ils vous plais. Dit-elle.

Certains tentèrent de protester mais abandonnèrent, connaissant parfaitement le caractère de leur déesse.

Une fois seul, elle s'approcha un peu plus de Loki qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle voulu tendre la mains vers son visage, mais réprima se geste, le trouvant inapproprié pour la situation. Mais celui ci n'échappa pas au dieu qui sourit et pris une des mains d'Athéna dans les siennes. Elle rougit discrètement avant de se ressaisir et de retrouver son calme.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Athéna... Toi plus que d'autre, celle à qui je dois ma vie. Dit Loki d'une voix douce.

-Je sais...Répondit elle d'un souffle court, son cœur battait trop rapidement à son goût. Elle pris une forte inspiration avant de continuer. Mais tout c'est fini entre nous quand tu à été arrêté...

Les yeux de Loki s'assombrirent plus qu'il ne l'était déjà au souvenir de cette époque funeste pour lui. Il soupira.

-Vraiment? Suis-je insignifiant pour toi maintenant?

La déesse détourna ces yeux en rougissant. Le dieu du mensonge sourit à cette réaction inattendue de sa part. Il approcha son visage un peu plus prés d'elle comme si il allait l'embrasser. Athéna tourna son regard vers lui et fut saisit de cette envie de gouter à ses lèvres. Au moment ou celles si allaient rentrer en contacte, Loki s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant rouge pivoine.

-Alors? Ne ressent tu vraiment rien? Redemanda t-il de façon enfantine.

-Si...malheureusement si...soupira elle. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, depuis longtemps ils attendaient ce moment où enfin ils se retrouveraient... des siècles, des millénaires passé. L'un à attendre dans sa prison, l'autre ayant pour mission de protéger la terre. Leur relation passé refaisait surface dans le présent.

Après une rapide étreinte, courte mais plaisante, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre les choses sérieuses. Athéna alla s'assoir sur son siège, invitant Loki à prendre place à ces côtés.

-Une chose que je voudrais éclaircir maintenant que tu es là... commença la déesse d'une voix sombre. Comment a tu réussi à t'échapper de la prison où tu étais enfermé?

Loki sembla un instant surpris par cette question, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchit, d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à sortir. Niflheim est une terre du nord profonde et souterraine, un lieu sombre ou peu de personne ose s'y aventurer. C'est là où son enfermé les pires criminels, en quelque sorte, et c'est là que fut sa prison pendant des siècles et des siècles. Son regard s'attrista lorsqu'il repensa aux nombres d'années qu'il avait dût attendre dans la solitude et le froid pesant du neuvième royaume de l'arbre Yggdrasil. Aucune présence, pendant de longues années il n'avait vu la lumière du soleil, il en avait oublié la chaleur qui s' échappait de cette source de lumière intarissable. Tout à coup, il repensa au jour ou un rayon lumineux perça à travers sa cellule, à ce moment il avait ressentit une présence nouvelle, bienveillante, qui lui avait, pendant un instant, rappelé la déesse grecque de la sagesse.

Loki regarda à nouveau Athéna qui attendait une réponse à sa question, mais les informations qu'il allait lui donner n'allait sans doute pas la satisfaire...

il soupira:

-J'ignore ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper de se trou à rat... j'ai seulement sentis une présence quelques jours avant et si c'est elle qui m'a permis de sortir, alors je la remercie.

-Je vois... Répondit-elle un peu déçu mais s'en contenta pour l'instant.

-Part contre, Athéna... tu dois bien te douter de ce qui va ce passer maintenant que je suis dehors... Ils risquent de venir ici.

-Hum...oui je suppose que c'est inévitable.

-...Compte tu accepter? S'enquit-il nerveusement.

-Non... après tout, j'ai acceptée que tu reste ici, tu me dois quelque chose il me semble. Répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et rirent tous les deux ensembles. Après un temps passé à rire avec insouciance, Athéna essaya de reprendre le fil de la conversation qu'ils avaient abandonnés il y a de cela quelques minutes.

-Bien, je pense que je vais prévenir mes chevaliers que tu risques de rester ici pendant un bon moment. J'aimerais que tu te familiarise un peu avec eux.

-Athéna, tu ne peux pas me demander ça! S'écria t-il.

-Si je peux! Répondit elle avec un sourire bien inhabituelle sur ses lèvres. Après tout, tu dois respecter ta dette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendu.

Il grommela quelques mots du genre « qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir ici », mais ne grogna pas plus, de toute façon, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, Athéna commandait actuellement et il n'y avait pas ordre à discuter.

La déesse fit appelle au grand pope qui ne tarda pas à se montrer. Il fut surpris de voir le dieu assit sur son siège. Il devina facilement que leur discutions ne fut pas cinglante comme ce l'était avec la plus part des autres dieux, espérons que cela ne se finisse pas par une guerre. Athéna s'adressa à Shion.

-Convoque les chevaliers d'or s'il te plais. Dit-elle simplement avant de retourner s'assoir auprès de Loki. Même si se dernier semblait légèrement vexé, il parlait avec tranquillité et sympathie à la déesse.

Le grand Pope se pressa de faire un appel de cosmos aux chevaliers d'or qui répondirent sans tarder. Après quelques minutes d'attente, les premiers d'entre eux arrivèrent, suivirent ensuite ceux dont le temple était assez éloigné.

Une fois tous en place, Athéna se leva et pris la parole.

-Chevaliers. A partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant une durée indéterminée, le dieu Loki restera parmi nous.

Elle laissa un temps de flottement, histoire de donner à ses chevaliers le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Ils arrivaient à s'en sortir avec justesse avec un seul dieu, mais alors avec deux, surtout quelqu'un comme lui, le sanctuaire allait redoubler d'ambiance, fois de chevalier d'or.

-Mais Athéna... commença le chevalier du bélier, êtes vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Peut-être devriez vous y réfléchir plus longuement...

-C'est tout réfléchit Mû.

-Ne risque t-il pas d'apporter des problèmes sur le sanctuaire? Demanda Milo.

-Oh que si, je risque même de provoquer des désastres, mais tout ça, Athéna le sais. Dit malicieusement Loki en répondant à la question du scorpion.

Cela eu le mérite de tous les faire taire. Athéna soupira en voyant cela, mais après tout, elle savait que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu, dans un calme parfait, il fallait pas rêver non plus.

-Chevalier. Je souhaiterais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui, c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé qu'il serait sous la garde de chacun d'entre vous pour l'instant. Vous viendrez me faire savoir si oui ou non, il est possible de le laisser seul dans le sanctuaire. Considérez tous cela comme une épreuve que je vous donne.

Tous rouspétèrent, même Loki, qui avait les yeux grand ouvert et regardait avec insistance la déesse de la sagesse. Mais bien sur, il est impossible de discuter les ordres d'Athéna.

-C'est tout. Dit-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle avait oubliée quelque chose d'important. Saga! Appela t-elle.

Le concerné se retourna vers sa déesse.

-C'est toi qui prendra Loki en premier. Dans deux jours je veux que tu me donne ton avis.

Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils obéirent et sortirent tous du temple. Restait seulement une Athéna satisfaite et un Loki plutôt mécontent. Il ne tarda pas à le faire savoir.

-Tu es fier de toi? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Parfaitement. Et maintenant, rejoint donc ton tuteur pour les deux prochains jours! Répondit-elle se retenant de glousser, avec difficulté cependant.

Loki soupira résigné, il se leva et partit en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, il remarqua le chevalier qui lui avait était assigné, adossé contre une colonne. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Il échangèrent un bref regard et sourirent tout deux. Le chevalier tendit une main vers le dieu.

-Je suis Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux. Dit il.

-Loki, dieu de...divers choses pas très plaisante, à mon avis. Répondit-il en saisissant la main qui lui était présenté. Et bien, je suppose que nous allons faire plus ample connaissance durant les deux jours à venir... continua Loki.

-Oui, ont dirait bien.

Saga conclu cette discutions puis invita Loki à le suivre jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux qui serai sa maison pendant deux jours.

* * *

><p>infos:<p>

*les nornes sont des femmes qui définissent le destin des hommes et du monde dans la mythologie nordique. Une d'elle à prédit le Ragnarok.

*Yggdrasil est l'arbre qui soutient les neufs mondes dans la mythologie nordique et nifleheim en fait parti tout comme Asgard, midgard... ce que contient niflheim par contre, je l'ai en partie inventé.


	4. Chapitre 3

Une journée s'était déjà écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Loki au sanctuaire. Les premières impressions entre le chevalier des Gémeaux et le dieu du mensonge furent plutôt bonnes, ils s'entendaient assez bien, avaient quelques similitudes... bref, entre eux, aucun problème. Saga avait même proposé à Loki de faire un petit tour au sanctuaire histoire de lui faire visiter avant de rentrer au temple.

Mais ce ne fut pas la même chose avec son jumeau.

A leur arrivé, Kanon était avachi sur le canapé, obnubilé par la plus grande création de l'homme, pour reprendre ses termes, la télévision. Au premier abord, Kanon ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'arrivée de son frère avec une autre personne, habitué aux nombreuses visite que Saga recevait à toutes les heures de la journée, à croire que ce dernier passé son temps à s'amuser avec ces amis. Mais une phrase prononcé par son frère le fit sortir de la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il était plongé, à savoir quoi regarder entre les divers navets qui passer entre deux et trois heures de l'après midi. Il avait hésité un instant entre les feux de l'amour ou les cordiers juges et flics... mais visiblement, quelque chose allait perturber l'équilibre parfait de sa petite vie, et ce quelque chose était le dieu, à n'en pas douter.

-Bon, je pense que nous allons devoir te laisser une chambre... Kanon! Appela Saga, qui était préoccuper entre l'idée de laisser sa chambre à Loki et lui permettre de découvrir tous ses petits secret, ou celle de Kanon et de laisser ce problème à son frère. Le choix était vite fait.

-Quoi? Répondit le concerné qui ne daigna pas lever son derrière du canapé ou il avait élu domicile.

Cet attitude fit sourire Loki qui devina à l'avance que la situation allait dégénérer et qu'il ne louperait ça pour rien au monde.

-Nous allons devoir laisser une de nos chambre, on va héberger quelqu'un pendant deux jours. Continua Saga, passablement énervé par l'attitude de son petit frère.

-QUOI! répéta Kanon sur un ton légèrement différent. Mais pourquoi nous et pas un autre?

-Ordre d'Athéna! Répondit Loki en soupirant, grillant la place de Saga qui aurai voulu répondre et ainsi éviter la casse. Tout marchait comme prévu! Encore un peu de piment et il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

-QUOI? répéta encore une fois Kanon abasourdi! Mais elle sait pas que le temple des gémeaux à déjà deux occupant et qu'un troisième ça peu pas loger!

-Je sais, je sais, c'est pas vraiment cool mais on ne peut pas discuter ses ordres... surtout si on accueil un... hésita Saga.

-Un quoi...insista son frère.

-Un dieu. Répondit Loki en souriant largement. Il se régalait à l'avance de la tête qu'il allait tirer.

Ça ne loupa pas. Si la mâchoire de Kanon avait put tombe à terre, elle le serait depuis longtemps. Comment décrire, le second gémeaux, en plus d'avoir un risque de claquage de la mâchoire, avait les yeux grand ouvert, presque sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. La réaction était cependant compréhensible, accueillir un dieu dans sa maison, c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive!

Attend de savoir qui je suis, pensa Loki en souriant encore plus.

-Ah bon...ben...bienvenue je suppose, ont c'est pas encore présenté, je suis Kanon, second chevalier des gémeaux, en quelque sorte et heu... dragon des mers du seigneur Poséidon. Dit Kanon. Et dans le même temps, il tendis sa mains, comme son frère l'avait fait quelques heures avant quand il se présenta au dieu menteur.

Loki saisit sa main aussitôt comme il l'avait fait avec Saga et se présenta lui même.

-Loki, dieu du mensonge, de la malice, de l'illusion et encore d'autre que tu n'as pas envi d'entendre je suppose. Dit il sur un ton léger et enfantin que seul lui savait utiliser à la perfection.

Kanon, qui lui n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller à la réunion se matin, et qui n'était donc pas au courant, se mis légèrement à trembler et à transpirer comme l'avait fait ses confrères plus tôt dans la matinée en apprenant qui il était.

-C'est fou... soupira Loki. Tous le monde réagis de la même façon en entendant mon nom, je commence à m'en lasser. Mentit-il, après tout, les réactions de ses interlocuteurs ne sont jamais vraiment les mêmes, c'est pour ça que les voir ainsi lui procurer une sensation d'amusement extrême. Au fond de lui même, il savait que ces intentions et ses pensées étaient parfois mauvaises, mais Loki ne pouvait résister de semer la zizanie, sauf dans les cas extrêmement rare.

Saga se raclât la gorge et repris la parole voyant que le silence s'était fait.

-Bon, je voudrais quand même savoir, Kanon, ça ne te dérange pas de laisser ta chambre à Loki? Demanda t-il, pesant chacun de ses mots, sachant que si l'un était mal dosé, la situation allait partir en sucette, chose que Loki attendait impatiemment.

-QUOI? Bien sur que oui sa me dérange, ou je vais dormir moi après? Explosa Kanon.

-Hum...et bien trois solutions s'offrent à toi. Tu peux choisir d'aller dormir avec ton frère pendant les deux jours ou je serais là, soit dormir sur le canapé, chose que tu semble parfaitement maitriser! Dit Loki d'un ton railleur. Ou dernière option, tu vas squatter chez quelqu'un. Choisi celle qui te convient le mieux! Ajouta Loki avant d'aller s'assoir sur les des fauteuils du salon.

Saga et Kanon le regardèrent avant de reprendre leur discussion mouvementé sous le regard arbitre de Loki, satisfait de son action.

Dix minutes plus tard, la situation ayant finalement dégénéré définitivement, un accord fut conclu grâce à Loki, qui décida finalement de leur venir en aide, soit il avait été lassé du spectacle, soit il avait été pris de pitié pour les deux chevaliers qui n'y virent que du feux. Au final, Saga et Kanon garderaient leur chambre et ce fut Loki qui pris le canapé. Après tout, il avait passé des millénaires à dormir dans une prison souterraine encré dans une grotte, que passer la nuit dans le salon ne serai sans doute pas si éprouvant.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, Loki avait décidé de laisser les de frères tranquilles pour aujourd'hui. Au menu, le soir, repas gastronomique made in Kanon, du jambon et des pâtes.

-Et c'est sa qui ta pris autant de temps à préparer? Demanda Saga d'un ton sceptique et ironique.

-Moi je trouve que pour un repas de bienvenue, c'est super! Pas vrai Loki! Ce venta Kanon qui portait un tablier rose ridicule et tenait dans ces mains une énorme casserole contenant les fameuse pâtes encore fumante.

Loki ne répondit pas, fixant son assiette avec de grand yeux. Il huma l'odeur, et laissa s'échapper un

« Hum... » de satisfaction. Ils entamèrent tous trois le plat quand Kanon le questionna sur le repas.

-Alors, quand pense tu? C'est bien non? S'enquit Kanon, qui voyait le regard de son frère se moquant de son menu bon marché. Mais contre toute attente Loki l'approuva.

-C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup. Lui répondit il d'un sourire sincère. En faite, sa fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas manger, c'est donc mon premier repas depuis des millénaire. Dit-il d'une voix mélancolique en regardant son plat.

Les deux gémeaux semblèrent peiné pour lui, puis pour lui remonter le morale qui venait de tomber en flèche, ils lui sourient gentiment.

-Tu sais quoi, c'est encore meilleurs si tu rajoute du fromage râpé. Conseilla Kanon.

-Plait-il? Demanda Loki un peu confus.

-Sur tes pâtes! C'est super bon! Ajouta Saga. D'ailleurs je vais aller le chercher.

Il se dépêcha en un temps record de rentrer dans la cuisine, ouvrir le frigo, attraper le fameux fromage, refermer, et ressortir pour arriver en quatrième vitesse sur la table. Cela eu le mérite de faire rire Loki sincèrement. Les deux gémeaux se joignirent à lui et dans le temple, résonna leur rires joyeux qui continuèrent tard dans la nuit.

Après ce fameux repas haut en couleur, avec émotions et rires, ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon pour discuter. Les deux frères racontèrent une partie de leur vie, Loki les écoutant avec attention. Il découvrit ainsi le passer triste de Saga et Kanon. Leurs épreuves diverses, leur séparation, leur mort et enfin leur renaissance.

Mais les deux gémeaux ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, eux aussi voulaient en savoir un peu plus sur ce fameux Loki, le dieu tant mal vu chez le panthéon scandinave.

-Dis nous en un peu plus sur toi Loki? Demanda Saga avide de savoir.

Le dieu fut surpris par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment contre le fait de leurs révéler quelque bride de son passé, après tout, il y avait tellement de chose à dire qu'une nuit entière ne suffirait pas à raconter la moitié.

-Que voulez vous savoir en particulier? Soupira Loki.

-Heu...je sais pas, avança Kanon, heu par exemple, comment en est tu venus à te faire enfermer?

-Ha ha! Rigola légèrement Loki. C'est un secret ça! Mais je suis sûre que vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir. Répondit il sur un ton de mystère.

-Bon alors, est tu marié? Demanda Saga sournoisement, mais cela n'impressionna guère le dieu de la malice.

-Non, j'ai déjà était en couple plusieurs fois, j'ai même eu des enfants mais je n'est jamais était marié*.

-Tu as des enfants? Sérieux? Et bas si je m'en doutait... t'en à eu combien? Continua Kanon.

-Hum...officiellement j'en ai eu six. Mais c'est sans compter les autres. Répondit-il avec hilarité.

-Oh, sa en fait quand même pas mal! Dit Saga quelque peu choqué, d'un côté, entendre un mec te dire qu'il a eu un certain nombre de relation et six enfants alors qu'il a l'apparence d'un jeune de vingt ans, il y a de quoi l'être. Et sinon, ta pas une petite aventure à nous raconter?

-Ah la la, si il n'y en avait qu'une, soupira mélancoliquement Loki en repensant au passé. Je peux vous raconter comment Thor a obtenu le marteau Mjöllnir grâce à moi. Mais c'est une histoire plutôt longue...

-Pas grave, répondit Kanon, on a le temps!

-Bon, comme vous voulez. Et Loki commença son histoire.

« Un jour, j'ai trouvé Sif, la femme de Thor assoupit contre un arbre dans les vastes jardins d'Asgard. Pris d'une envi de jouer un tour, je lui coupait sa chevelure doré qui faisait sa fierté. Quel ne fut pas la réaction de Thor lorsqu'il retrouva sa bien aimée sans une seul cheveux. Mais grand mal pour moi, tout le monde connaissant ma réputation, Thor n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le coupable. Il me menaça de me tuer si je n'arrangeait pas la situation.

C'est ainsi que je me rendis chez deux nains fort réputé dans les mur d'Asgard, les fils d'Ivaldi. En plus d'une chevelure d'or pur qui avait la faculté de pousser comme les cheveux pour Sif, ils fabriquèrent deux autres trésors, la lance Gungnir, arme de Odin et le bateau Skidbladnir. Sur ces entrefaites, je fit un pari avec le plus âgé des deux nains Brokk, lui disant que son frère Eitri ne serait pas capable de fabriquer lui même trois joyaux aussi précieux que ceux là. Ma tête contre les trois trésors. Il releva néanmoins le défi. Brokk actionna la forge sans s'arrêter pendant que Eitri travaillait. Le premier trésor fut un verra de soie d'or, le second fut un anneau, Draupnir et le dernier fut le marteau Mjöllnir.

Lorsque je retournais à Asgard en compagnie de Brokk, je présentais les trois premiers joyaux, la chevelure pour Sif, le bateau pour Freyr et la lance pour Odin. Brokk fit de même avec ceux qu'il apportait, l'anneau pour Odin, le verra de soie pour Freyr et le marteau pour Thor. À l'unanimité, le marteau fut déclaré vainqueur et donc le nain proclamé gagnant du pari. Refusant de me laisser racheter ma tête, je m'enfuis mais Thor, sous la demande de Brokk, m'arrêta. Il tenta de me couper la tête mais je fut plus malin que lui, déclarant que j'avais parié celle ci et non mon cou. Fortement énervé, Brokk dût se contenter de me coudre les lèvres, mais mon châtiment fut de courte durée car je le retirais peu de temps après. Ce fut ainsi que Asgard entra en possession de puissant joyaux dont le marteau légendaire de Thor, Mjöllnir. »**

Loki termina son histoire. Ni Saga ni Kanon ne l'avaient interrompu, buvant ses mots, écoutant l'histoire comme si ils étaient encore des enfants. Même après que Loki eu terminé, ils n'osèrent prononcer un mot.

Ce fut Loki qui le fit.

-Alors? Ça vous à plus? Demanda-il étonné du silence des deux hommes.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant. Dit Saga quelque seconde après. Je ne pensais pas que les histoire pouvaient être aussi passionnant.

-C'est vrai, continua Kanon, tu en as d'autre à nous raconter? S'empressa d'ajouter celui ci.

-Oui mais pas maintenant, je suis vraiment fatigué. Répondit Loki en tentant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Les deux gémeaux comprirent parfaitement le message et laissèrent le dieu seul dans le salon avec le nécessaire pour dormir, une couverture et un oreiller. Loki ne tarda pas à s'enfoncer dans un sommeil profond sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Loki fut réveillé en milieu de matinée, genre vers les neuf heures, par Saga. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Kanon pour le tirer du lit, laissant au dieu le temps d'émerger des brumes du sommeil. Puis remarquant l'heure qu'il était il soupira, « pourquoi il me réveille à c't'heure ci... » pensa t-il en baillant. Il se leva et entendit dans l'un des coins de l'appartement Kanon brailler des mots de mécontentement, la chose qui était sûre c'est que Saga le réveillait de manière plus « brutale » que pour lui. Les deux gémeaux sortirent finalement de la chambre et allèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner ou ils furent rejoint par Loki encore dans les vapes. À vrai dire, ils l'étaient tous un peu.

La scène avait un petit air comique quand ont imagine trois personnes attablés dans une cuisine, les paupières suppliant de se fermer, un bol de café devant chacun d'eux. Surtout quand ont sait qu'il s'agit de deux fiers chevaliers d'Athéna et d'un dieu. Bref aucun d'eux n'avaient envi de l'ouvrir pour dire quelque chose que surement personne n'entendrai.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, ils attendirent tous leurs tour pour prendre une douche, Loki le premier, question de politesse, Saga ensuite et enfin Kanon. Et autant vous dire que après une bonne douche, le cerveau a repris pleinement conscience de ses fonctions. C'est donc dans une plutôt bonne ambiance que commença la journée pour Loki et les deux gardiens du temple des gémeaux.

-Alors? Demanda Loki en s'étirant après s'être changé. Il portait des vêtements que Saga avait bien voulu lui prêter étant donné que leur taille ne différait pas, soit un jean et une chemise noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Alors quoi? Questionna Saga.

-Quel est le programme de la journée? Je te rappelle que Athéna t'as demandé de garder un œil sur moi, je dois donc te suivre partout où tu vas, et estime toi heureux que je ne face pas l'inverse, t'obligeant à me suivre là où je veux aller! Répondit-il sur un ton mesquin. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Saga qui blêmis légèrement.

-Et bien, à cette heure ci, je dois aller aux arènes pour l'entraînement quotidien. Dit-il en espérant que Loki ne face pas trop d'histoire. Sérieusement, il ne le connaissait que depuis une journée et il avait vraiment l'impression de garder un gamin de dix ans parfois.

Mais Loki n'en fit rien, il accepta sans broncher et suivit Saga et Kanon jusqu'à leur lieu d'entrainement. Une fois là bas, il s'assit dans les tribunes pour regarder et n'y descendit pas. De nombreux chevaliers d'or étaient présent et avaient déjà commencés à s'entrainer. Les deux Gémeaux ne tardèrent pas à trouver un adversaire eux aussi. Loki se sentit tout d'un coup seul, puis ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se mis à observer avec beaucoup d'attention, tellement, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un chevalier l'avait rejoint. C'était Mû du bélier.

En fait, Loki le connaissait déjà plus ou moins, après tout, il était le premier chevalier d'or qu'il avait rencontré en arrivant au sanctuaire. Le bélier lui adressa un sourire contenu et s'assit à côté du dieu qui ne bougea pas. Soumis à un lourd silence, Loki ce décida de le rompre pour enfin avoir la paix.

-Que puis je donc pour toi chevalier? Demanda t-il sournoisement.

Mû fut si surpris de l'entendre parler qu'il sursauta. Mais il ne laissa pas au dieu le plaisir de se moquer plus longtemps de lui.

-Rien en particulier. Je vous ai vu seul et vous sembliez bien triste.

Loki fronça les sourcils, alors comme ça il semblait triste, voilà une chose qu'il ne pensait pas avoir laissé paraître sur son visage en présence des autres. Mû remarqua son air sombrement étonné, il s'empressa de rajouter.

-Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas avec nous pendant l'entrainement?

Cette fois Loki ne cacha pas sa surprise, c'était une chose tellement étrange et nouvelle pour lui, qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que les regards méfiants et méprisant des dieux d'Asgard.

-Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça avec moi alors que je me suis battu contre vous à mon arrivé? Demanda Loki intrigué.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai sentis que vous n'étiez pas sérieux lors de notre rencontre, votre cosmos n'était pas malveillant, et il ne ment jamais. Répondit le bélier avec douceur.

Loki ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux sous cette révélation. Il est vrai que lors de leur petit combat, il n'avait pas voulu le tuer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était sortit du temple pour attendre que l'on vienne le chercher et le mener devant Athéna. Il soupira finalement et retourna son sourire au bélier.

-Bon, après tout, pourquoi pas. Conclu t-il.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans l'arène pour rejoindre les chevaliers inoccupés. Ceux ci tournèrent leur regard vers les deux arrivant. L'un des homme s'approcha de Loki et lui tendis la main.

-Je suis Aiolia du lion! Enchanté de te rencontrer. Dit il en souriant. Que dirait tu de te mesurer à moi?

-Aiolia enfoiré, c'est moi qui voulais être son adversaire! Cria une voix rageuse, celle de Deathmask, bien entendu.

-A non alors! Moi aussi je voulais me battre contre lui! Soupira une voix hautaine appartenant à Aphrodite.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, c'était trop drôle pour lui de voir ce battre trois chevaliers pour pouvoir se mesurer à lui. Ce fut avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il répondit.

-Je serais très content de me battre contre vous trois! Il reste juste à savoir qui sera le premier.

-MOI! Crièrent les trois en même temps.

Au final, l'ordre de passage se fit à la courte paille, Deathmask le gagnant, Aphrodite le dernier, celui ci laissa d'ailleurs s'échapper quelques jurons que l'ont n'aurait jamais pensé de lui.

Lorsque le premier combat commença, Deathmask attaqua dès le début, explosant tout son cosmos à sa puissance maximal. Loki lui n'eut besoin que d'une infime poussé de son cosmos pour envoyer le cancer au tapis. Il se relava avec difficulté mais n'abandonna pas.

-C'est pas encore fini! S'écria t-il. Je vais te battre!

-J'aimerai bien voir ça! Répondit le dieu.

Loki fonça vers lui sans laisser le temps à Deathmask de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. À la vitesse de la lumière, Loki arriva devant le cancer et lui posa un doigt sur le front. Le chevalier s'écroula en se tenant la tête, elle était assaillit par d'innombrables douleurs. Une fois à terre, Loki stoppa son attaque, il avait vaincu le cancer avec une facilitée déconcertante!

Le résultat fut le même pour les deux suivants. Les combats furent terminés si vite que les spectateur peinaient à comprendre ce qui se passait. Au final, les trois chevaliers étaient hors combat et ce pendant au moins plusieurs jours. Cette nouvelle fusa jusqu'à Saori qui convoqua Loki sur le champ.

Après avoir monté des marches et des marches, il fut accueillit par la déesse qui ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur avec de telles nouvelles. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'elle le bombarda de reproches.

-Non mais, tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait? Trois chevaliers d'or au tapis, incapables de se mouvoir tellement tu les a torturés mentalement! Et si il étaient morts, hein? Tu as pensé aux conséquences? Il m'aurais fallut en trouver d'autre! Tu as eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là Loki mais n'espère pas voir ceci recommencer! Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard, un peu plus et elle explosait de colère.

Une fois le monologue terminé, Loki put enfin prendre la parole.

-C'est bon? Tu as fini? Railla t-il.

-...Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter... Mais j'attends tes explications!

-Mais j'y viens ne t'inquiète pas! Bon donc premièrement, ce sont tes chevaliers qui m'ont proposé un petit combat amical, je ne dis pas que je ne pouvais pas refuser, mais cela aurai été attenter à leur honneur. Ensuite, je suis désolé, mais mon cosmos semble être trop puissant pour que, même contenu au maximum, il face des dégâts. Et enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te pleins, ils sont encore vivant et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour les laisser mourir de douleur psychologiques, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté mon attaque avant! Tu es contente maintenant?

Athéna ne trouva rien à redire aux arguments de Loki. Il avait le don pour se sortir des mauvaises situations dans lesquelles il s'était fourré. Le problème étant résolut, elle l'invita à la rejoindre dans le temple pour discuter de certaines choses importantes.

Elle était sur le point de s'assoir lorsque Loki l'arrêta, elle stoppa son mouvement et revint en position debout. Elle se retourna pour découvrir, posé sur son siège, deux plumes noires de jais, appartenant à un oiseau bien spécifique, le corbeau. Ils se saisirent chacun d'une plumes avant de se regarder. Tous les deux avaient pâli en découvrant la signification du message.

-Il m'a retrouvé...souffla faiblement Loki.

* * *

><p>Note de fin.<br>*dans la vrai mythologie, Loki était marié à Sigyn, déesse de la fidélité avec qui il eu deux fils, Vali et Narfi. Mais pour les besoin de mon histoire, on va dire qu'il à juste été en couple avec elle pendant un temps puis ils se sont séparés  
>**cette histoire existe réellement dans la mythologie nordique, elle est vraiment passionnante! Si celle si vous à plus, je pourrais peu être en mettre d'autre, à vous de me dire.<p>

Merci d'avoir lut!


	5. Chapitre 4

_« NON! Ne le tuez pas! Ne trouvez vous pas que sa peine est déjà assez suffisante? Ne lui accorderiez vous donc pas la vie? En plus de toutes ces souffrances? Je refuse cela! »_

Loki est Athéna avaient pendant un instant replongés dans leur souvenirs, et quel qu'ils soient, ils étaient d'une profonde tristesse.

-Il m'a retrouvé... avait soufflé Loki en regardant la plume noir entre ses doigts, une plume de corbeau, et pas n'importe lesquels. Si Hugin et Munin*, les oiseaux de Odin m'ont retrouvés, alors il ne tardera pas à venir. Continua t-il à voix basse.

-Comment ont-ils percés le sort qui protège le sanctuaire? Ils n'auraient jamais pût le faire en si peu de temps!

-Il sont les fidèles serviteurs du dieu des dieux d'Asgard, Odin est un maitre dans l'art de la magie et de sortilèges. Même si le bouclier du sanctuaire est puissant, il ne peut rien face à sa force. Il a réussit à me retrouver plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru!

Athéna se glissa sur son siège, atterrée d'apprendre ceci de cette manière. Ils se retrouvaient enfin tous les deux et n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de parler d'eux. Rien qui puisse être sérieux, et voilà que le dieu suprême d'Asgard le retrouve, n'a t-elle pas son mot à dire? Après tout le sanctuaire lui appartient, et tant que Loki est à l'intérieur, rien ne peu attenter à sa sécurité, ça elle se le jura à elle même.

-Je vais convoquer tous les chevaliers, leur raconter la raison de ta venu et le risque que cela encoure. Dit-elle d'un ton sûre et plein de confiance.

-Non... je ne veux pas provoquer une autre guerre où tes chevaliers sont voués à mourir. Il serait préférable que je parte... Insista Loki. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de mettre Athéna en danger, il refusait qu'elle soit blessée par sa faute.

-Et pour aller où? Quelque soit le lieu où tu vas, ils te retrouveront et te pourchasseront! Je maintient le fait que tu dois rester ici. Tu me là promis à ce moment, tu te souviens?

Le regard de Loki ce voilà de tristesse, il repensa à ce moment où elle avait risqué ça vie pour sauver la sienne. Là était la vrai raison de sa dette. Il lui avait fait la promesse que lorsqu'il sortirait enfin, il la retrouverait et payerait sa dette, et il y était, en ce moment... il ne pouvait désormais plus trahir sa parole.

-Je m'en souvient oui... soupira t-il. Rien ne peut jamais te faire changer d'avis, en ce point là, tu es toujours la même qu'à l'époque...

-Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment de ta part? Interrogea t-elle malicieusement, un tendre sourire planant sur ses lèvres, Athéna ce rapprochait de plus en plus.

-...peut être! Dit -il mystérieusement, abordant un sourire semblable au siens. Ne devais tu pas appeler tes chevaliers? Avec subtilité, Loki venait de détourner le sujet afin d'éviter que la discutions ne devienne trop « intime » à son goût. Il était peu être un dieu menteur mais pas un profiteur dans ce genre de situation.

Cela eu le mérite de la surprendre, et peut-être même de la vexer, mais il savait très bien que ça ne durerai pas. Une poussé de cosmos de la part de Athéna, et ces premiers chevaliers arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent.

-Tu ne trouve pas que ces derniers temps nous faisons beaucoup d'aller et venu entre nos temples et celui ci? Je vais finir par monter une tente près du haut des escaliers moi! Cette voix était celle de Milo du scorpion qui semblait en avoir par dessus la tête de ces réunions imprévue. Bien qu'il n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse de la part de Camus, il se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. Et comme à son habitude, le verseau resta de marbre, préférant ignorer la remarque de son collègue plutôt que de répondre à une réplique sans queue ni tête.

-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux Milo, tu es au huitième temple, il y en a d'autre qui doivent ce taper pratiquement la totalité des marches! Extorqua Aldébaran d'une voie mourante. Il semblerait que ce dernier, ayant reçu l'appelle urgent de Athéna, est gravit les marches en quatrième vitesse, mais résulta, il était plus mort que vivant. Le géant était rouge tomate et dégoulinait de sueur...pas très glamour tout ça.

-Rien ne t'obligeais à courir pour arriver ici! Répliqua le capricorne qui s'immisça dans la discutions, mais il faisait partit des chevalier d'or chanceux qui était proche du temple de la déesse.

-Non, je suis d'accord avec Aldébaran, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose! Mû semblait lui aussi très fatigué, mais contrairement au taureau, il ne suait pas comme un bœuf!

-Comme quoi? Installer un escalator? Qui plus est, au frais du sanctuaire? Soupira Dohko en prenant lui aussi part!

La discutions commençait à prendre une tournure de bagarre de rue, opposant les chevaliers du premier au sixième temples (bien que le propriétaire de ce dernier ce fiche éperdument du débat) et les chevaliers du septième au douzièmes temples (et que l'habitant celui ci était dans les quartiers de soins intensif avec deux de ses congénères). Bref, la scène semblait semblait opposer des gamins de six ans qui cherchait à prouver qui avait le plus de billes dans sa sacoche... Autant dire que la situation était lamentable.

Pour les deux dieux qui observaient, les réactions étaient fort différentes. Pour l'une, elle semblait atterrée par ses propre chevaliers pas foutu de montrer un peu de discipline dans les rang, pour l'autre, un parfait spectacle de gaminerie qui le réjouissait au plus au point, après tout, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

-Ça suffit! S'écria Athéna. Reprenaient vos places! Sa patience avait des limites, et les siennes commençaient à s'épuiser largement.

Aucun chevaliers ne se risqua à poser une quelconque question sur la raison de leur présence dans le treizième palais, soit par peur de se prendre des représailles de leur déesse, ou bien pour une autre raison qui impliquait des réponses sarcastique venant de son conjoint. En bref, ils gardèrent tous le silence, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop pesant et que la nouvelle à venir ne soit pas un problème.

-Chevaliers. L'heure est grave!

Là, ça commence mal!

-J'ai bien peur qu'une nouvelle guerre ne se profile à l'horizon...continua t-elle.

-Qui pourrait nous vouloir du mal? Demanda le grand pope, interloqué comme tous par cette révélation. Même si Shion s'en doutait après sa discutions avec la déesse, une telle nouvelle choque toujours.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore sûr mais il y à de grandes chances que les dieux nordiques soient contre nous! Odin en personne semble nous avoir envoyé un message. Elle exhiba devant les chevaliers les deux plumes noires trouvées un peu plus tôt.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi nous voudraient-ils du mal? S'écria Aiolos.

Athéna ce tourna vers Loki, elle espérait un regard, lui donnant le courage d'annoncer la suite, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge, un faible râle s'échappa mais rien d'autre. Le dieu malicieux compris instantanément la détresse d'Athéna et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Certes, ce n'était pas chose facile d'énoncer le passé si lointain, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas les laisser dans l'ignorance, du moins sur certain point. Il se lança donc.

-La raison me concerne en partit, bien entendu... il y à des années de cela, j'ai commis dans mon propre monde un assassinat. Pour ce crime je fus bannis mais peu après, des voyantes d'Asgard ont vu que je provoquerais la fin des mondes et de tous les dieux, tous sans exception.

Les chevaliers restèrent sans voix, certains étonné, d'autre choqué, et quelques uns ne laissèrent rien paraître.

-Pour cette raison encore, je fus enfermé dans une prison dont je me suis échapper il y à maintenant cinq jours. Continua t-il.

-Mais rien de tout ceci ne nous concerne! Je me trompe? Demanda alors Camus qui jusqu'à là était resté silencieux.

-Et bien...normalement non, mais il y à une certaine promesse que nous avions conclus tous les deux, et celle ci ne nous permet pas de...où plutôt, je refuse que nous la rompions! Répondit la déesse en reprenant enfin la parole.

Tous sans exception affichèrent une expression d'étonnement, et certainement un peu de nervosité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur déesse protéger ainsi quelque chose avec autant de ferveur.

-...Quel...Quel est le motif de cette promesse? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret Athéna? Cette voix était celle du chevalier divin du dragon, Shiryu.

Cette fois ce furent à la déesse et au dieu d'afficher une expression étonnés. À vrai dire, ils hésitaient vraiment à leur annoncer certaines chose. Après tous, ils n'y avaient aucun besoin de révéler cela pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant il vaut mieux que vous n'en sachiez rien. Répondit-elle

-Mais... tenta Seiya.

-Non! J'ai dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir. Si je vous ne le révèle pas encore c'est pour vous! Pour l'instant oubliez ça.

Une silence lourd et pesant s'installa. Seul un soupire de la part de Loki en marqua la fin. Athéna se tourna et posa sur lui un regard que ne leur avait jamais vu ses chevaliers. A la fois anxieux et protecteur, triste et heureux, amical et aussi...amoureux. Peu remarquèrent cela, mais ceux qui le virent gardèrent ça pour eux.

-Comment êtes vous sortis de la prison? Demanda enfin quelqu'un, qui n'était autre que Mû.

-Grâce à une présence divine que j'ai ressentis peu de temps avant de m'échapper. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle à réussi à affaiblir les liens qui me rongeaient le corps. J'ai fini le travail moi même en brisant les chaines et je suis partis tout de suite après. Confia simplement Loki à l'ensemble de l'auditoire.

Ce dernier resta silencieux dans l'ensemble, même si quelques uns se risquèrent à chuchoter sur l'identité mystérieuse de la présence divine.

-Loki...

la voix d'Athéna sortit le dieu de ses pensées secrètes et profondes.

-Oui? demanda t-il.

-Que pense tu qu'il va se passer maintenant?

-Il y a de grande chance qu' Odin nous envoi de la visite. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elles ne devraient pas tarder...

-Qui sa elles? Interrogea le chevalier du scorpions.

-Les Valkyrie bien sûre. On aurait même de la chance si ce ne sont qu'elles... répondit rapidement le dieu fourbe dont la voix ce faisait de plus en plus grave.

-Que veux tu dire? S'enquit Athéna.

-Odin pourrait jouer au plus malin et nous envoyer un dieu... et si c'est le cas alors...

-Nous avons déjà battus des dieux! S'exclama Seiya. Hadès n'était pas un simple dieu, Poséidon non plus!

-Oui mais... si Thor vient...alors se sera comme si vous n'aviez jamais connu le combat contre Hadès! Rien n'est comparable à la colère de Thor dont les pouvoirs sont si semblable à Zeus...soupira faiblement Loki.

Il trembla légèrement au souvenir du dieu nordique du tonnerre, dont le fameux marteau Mjöllnir pourfendait le ciel d'éclairs... non...rien ne pouvait ce comparer à lui.

Tout à coup trois cosmos inconnus pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire, trois cosmos dont la force rivalisaient largement avec les chevaliers d'or. Cette fois, Athéna et Loki savaient qu'un combat allait avoir lieu. Pas des moindre d'ailleurs, sûrement beaucoup de blessés... espérons que les trois chevaliers encore à l'infirmerie ne soient pas indispensable.

Athéna ne perdit pas de temps en réflexions, elle ordonna à tous ses chevaliers de prendre part dans la bataille, d'abord voir si ils étaient malveillant et si ce fut le cas, les arrêter! Sans en attendre d'avantage, les chevaliers partirent à l'assaut, tendit qu'Athéna et Loki restèrent là, attendant de voir si la situation dégénérée vraiment pour intervenir.

* * *

><p>note de fin:<br>*Hugin et Munin sont les deux fidèles corbeaux de Odin. À l'aube, ils partent et parcourent les neuf mondes et reviennent le lendemain matin pour rapporter au dieu ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu, en le lui murmurant à l'oreille. L'un représente la pensée ou l'esprit de Odin (Hugin) l'autre représente sa mémoire (Munin).

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Laisser moi vos impression! 


	6. Chapitre 5

Les choses ne furent pas vraiment ce qu'elles auraient dû être... Les pauvres chevaliers de rang bronze et argent le comprirent parfaitement en apercevant et combattant les trois intrus qui venaient de pénétraient le sanctuaire. Le peut qui tentèrent de les arrêter furent expulsé, mort ou mortellement blessé. Parmi les corps inanimés des chevaliers, les trois silhouettes contrastaient avec la lumière aveuglante du soleil, encapuchonnées dans de long manteaux noirs, elles avançaient sans faire plus attention aux cadavres, marchant sur les restes des armures pulvérisées. Une voix féminine s'échappa de l'une d'elle.

-Séparons nous, et n'oubliez pas, nous devons le ramener vivant. Dit-elle d'un ton dur et sérieux, à sa voix, ont devinait qu'elle était le chef.

Les deux autres acceptèrent et disparurent automatiquement après, laissant leur chef seule. Elle ne tarda pas à ce remettre en route, décryptant au loin, de nombreux cosmos puissant. Elle repris son chemin en direction des douze temples d'un pas rapide, pressée de terminer sa mission.

Les chevaliers descendaient à une vitesse folle les marche des temples, ils avaient ressentis leurs ennemis se séparer au quatre coins sanctuaire, leur but était simple, arrêter les intrus le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne provoquent trop de dégâts. Mais ils avaient aussi sentis les cosmos des chevaliers de bas étage s'éteindre les uns après les autres, seules quelques flammes d'énergie brulaient encore très faiblement, sans grand espoir de survie.

Une fois en bas, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le chef des guerriers ennemis. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle les attaqua directement.

-Valkyries SLASH!

Une grand bourrasque de vents les balaya, les envoyant chacun de tous les côtés. Celle ci se renouvela à deux nouvelles reprise, les obligeant à rester au sol.

-Partaient maintenant! Cria Dohko à ces frères d'armes. Je m'en occupe!

-Tu es fou? On va pas te laisser l'affronter seul, on reste! S'écria Mû, indigné d'être laissé de côté sur ce combat.

-Mais...

-Il a raison, je vais rester aussi! Shura s'adressa ensuite aux autres. Partaient, il en reste encore deux!

Les chevaliers restant se relevèrent au moment ou Dohko, Mû et Shura firent diversion. Une fois leurs amis hors de porté de l'attaque, ils se retournèrent vers l'attaquant. Intrigué par le cosmos proche du leur, ils furent néanmoins surpris par la voix trop féminine de la personne en face.

-Vous devriez fuirent chevaliers. Les Dieux nous sont favorable.

-Il y en a aussi de notre côté! Répliqua Dohko. Dit nous plutôt qui tu es?

Elle abaissa la capuche de son manteau, puis d'un mouvement gracieux, l'envoya s'étaler sur le sol, quelque mètres plus loin. Les trois hommes découvrirent en face d'eux une jeune femme en armure d'un blancheur éclatante. Ses long cheveux frottaient le bas de son dos, leur couleur était semblable au rouge flamboyant d'un feu, relevé seulement par un casque ailés au couleur de la lune, aussi blanc et profond. La peau de son visage était nacré, parsemée ici et là par des taches de rousseurs absolument charmante. Ces yeux était bleu gris comme le ciel orageux, aussi sombre et clair que les nuages qui remplissaient la voute céleste. Son corps était celui d'un jeune femme mûr, musclé et svelte, gracieux et puissant, recouvert par son armure de lumière. Sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un oiseau, une parfaite mélodie envoutante. Mais, malgré sa beauté, elle n'était pas femme à ce laisser faire, ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression d'indignation et d'incompréhension. « Ces homme, pensa t-elle, ne savent pas se qui les attendent. »

-Je suis Brunhild*, première Valkyries du dieux des dieux d'Asgard et fille d' Odin. Je suis aussi la seconde en chef de l'armée du Vahlalla. Envoyé par mon Roi pour accomplir sa volonté. Et vous? Qui êtes vous pour oser m'empêcher de terminer ma mission? Sa voix, certe belle, était dur en parole et en intonation.

-Une fille d' Odin et une Valkyries? Nous voilà bien. Soupira Shura. Nous sommes des chevaliers d'or, serviteurs et guerriers de la déesse Athéna, protectrice du sanctuaire.

-Des chevaliers d'or? Je vois... Elle se plongea un instant dans ses pensées, laissant sur son visage une moue enfantine qui laissa un certain chevaliers sans voix. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur elle, l'observant de loin jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle relève les yeux et remarque son regard. Rapidement il se détourna d'elle, quelque peu rouge. Dommage pour lui, elle le vit aussi et lui sourit légèrement avant de reprendre un visage de glace.

Je suppose dans ce cas que vous ne me laisserai pas récupérer ce que je dois... c'est bien dommage soupira t-elle enfin.

-Que devez vous reprendre? Demanda Mû.

-Le Maitre Odin veut que je récupère le seigneur Loki afin qu'il réponde de ses actes. Mais il me semble que cela ne vous regarde nullement.

-Depuis que Athéna nous à ordonné sa protection, si, ça nous regarde. Lança Dohko.

-Je vois...répéta t-elle une nouvelle fois. Tant pis pour vous alors.

Brunhild intensifia son cosmos, imité par les trois autres. Une fois à bloc, ils lancèrent tous en même temps leur attaque.

-Valkyries SLASH!

-EXCALIBUR!

-ROZAN HYAKU RYÛ HA!

-STARDUST REVOLUTION!

Leurs quatre attaques se rencontrèrent, créant une immense explosion qui détruisit une bonne partie de l'environnement aux alentours, formant un gigantesque nuage de poussière.

Après s'être échappés du combat contre Brunhild, le reste des chevaliers d'or se séparèrent chacun en groupe de trois pour aller à la rencontre des deux derniers intrus. Au loin, Camus, Milo et Aldébaran entendirent une puissante explosion, résultant du combat de Mû, Dohko et Shura. Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'au moment ou le chevalier du Verseau s'arrêta brusquement. Il scruta les alentours, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui semblait invisible.

-Qui a t-il? Lui demanda Milo en le rejoignant, suivit de près par le taureau.

-Tu n'entend pas? S'étonna Camus, regardant étrangement son ami.

-Entendre qu... le scorpion n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'effondra au sol, rattrapé de justesse par le verseau.

Aldébaran n'eut pas cette chance, il tomba lourdement dans un bruit de fracas. Camus laissa s'échapper un juron puis se retourna, s'adressant au silence qui l'entourait.

-Je sais que tu es là! Sort maintenant! Dit il de sa voix neutre, apparemment, ce n'était pas dans les habitude du verseau de perdre son sang froid.

Un vent froid se leva et, sortie de nul part, une jeune fille s'avança vers Camus. Elle était à découvert, sa cape trainant un peu plus loin. Très diffèrent de sa chef, qui elle possédait une beauté chaude et douce, elle été ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de beauté froide et tranchante. Ses cheveux était noir comme le jais, sombre comme les ténèbres, mais attirant comme la nuit. Coupé jusqu'aux épaules, ils encadraient son visage fin et blanc à la perfection. Sa peau rappelait sans conteste, le marbre froid, pale et dur. Ses yeux par contre, contrastaient complètement avec le reste de son physique. Ils étaient d'un brun chaleureux, peu être une lueur glacé à l'extérieur, mais d'une grande douceur à l'intérieur. Comme sa compagne, son armure était aussi blanche que la lumière de l'astre lunaire.

-Que leur à tu fait? Siffla froidement Camus en lançant un regard à ces amis couché au sol.

-Ils dorment... pour l'instant. Lui répondit t-elle sur un ton semblable.

-Qui es tu? Le verseau changea d'un coup le sujet.

-Je suis Svanhild**, Valkyrie d'Asgard, capitaine de l'armée du Valhalla. Et toi chevalier? Comment te nomme t-on?

-Je suis Camus, le chevalier d'or du verseau.

-Chevalier d'or? Vous êtes les plus puissant je suppose?

Camus ne répondit pas, il savait parfaitement que son interlocutrice connaissait déjà la réponse, d'ailleurs, Svanhild n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part et continua.

-Tu n'es pas le genre de combattant qui parle beaucoup, tu serais plus celui qui passe à l'action, mais tu es une tête, tu réfléchis beaucoup, je pense même qu'en se moment, tu analyse la situation, savoir quels serai le meilleur moyen de venir à bout de moi sans me faire trop de mal. Je me trompe?

En voyant le regard légèrement surpris du verseau, elle continua.

-Non, bien entendu... frapper les femmes est un problème pour vous les hommes chevaliers, vous êtes tous semblable, à moins quelques exceptions... à croire que jamais nous ne pouvons gagner, nous les femmes. Svanhild parlait d'un air blasé, jonglant entre indignation et taquinerie.

Elle fut surprise que Camus l'attaque sans prévenir, lançant une attaque basique mais puissante.

-DIAMOND DUST!

Le froid entoura rapidement la Valkyrie qui, pour éviter de finir congelé, sauta loin du sol et atterri quelques mètres derrière. Elle lança un regard noir au chevalier du Verseau qui le reçut avec autant d'expression qu'à son habitude.

-Tu es trop bavarde à mon goût. Soupira Camus.

Il se prépara à lancer une nouvelle offensive alors que Svanhild semblait préparer une contre attaque. Camus intensifia sa cosmos énergie quand tout à coup la Valkyrie disparue de sa vue. Il la sentit réapparaitre dans son dos et tenta de contrer mais il réagit trop tard et fut envoyer dans le décors. Svanhild repartie. Elle sauta du plus haut qu'elle le put et retomba en flèche vers Camus qui peinait à ce relever. Le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, même avec son armure, venait de lui briser quelques côtes. Il reçut donc de plein fouet l'attaque de la jeune femme qui continuait d'augmenter sa puissance. Mais alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir assommé, elle s'étonna de le voir se relever. Il pris la pose qui verseau et rassembla ses forces. Svanhild fut surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque qu'elle ne l'évita pas.

-AURORA EXECUTION!

La vague de froid projeta Svanhild, la gelant par la même occasion. Apercevant son corps inanimé au sol, Camus laissa s'échapper un soupire. Mais la victoire arrivait trop vite à son goût, et il avait raison. Svanhild commença à ce remettre sur ses jambes. Malgré son bras gelé, elle se releva sans trop de peine. Son regard se tourna vers le verseau qui regardait impassiblement.

-Ton attaque m'a bien surprise, félicitation chevalier. Mais soit en sur, je ne laisserai pas cette erreur se renouveler. Lança t-elle en regardant son bras désormais inutilisable.

Elle leva son autre main et rassembla son cosmos. Son énergie commença lui aussi à produire un puissant froid, très semblable à celui du verseau. Elle laissa exploser sa force et une multitude de particule glacé.

-ICE SKY!

L'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus froide, les atomes glacé de cosmos se posaient partout, gelant tout sur leur passage. Camus aurai put éviter cette nouvelle attaque mais il avait épuisé une bonne partie de sa force au début du combat. Il lui semblait impossible de sortir de cette bulle glacé avant de mourir vu le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Svanhild était sur le point de tuer le verseau lorsqu'elle reçut une nouvelle offensive.

-SCARLET NEEDLE!

Milo venait de lancer trois attaques sur la Valkyrie qui s'effondra, épuisé par la douleur. Elle réussi néanmoins à leur adresser une dernière fois la parole.

-Les dieux n'aiment pas que l'on s'oppose à eux. Puissent-ils avoir pitié de vous...

Le cœur de Svanhild s'arrêta. Son corps commença émettre une douce lumière puis elle disparue, laissant derrière elle un faible résidus de poussière. Milo, se dirigea vers son ami et l'aida à ce relever. Mis à part le manque de cosmos, son état n'était pas aussi grave qu'il aurai put être.

La poussière avait depuis longtemps disparue, au sol gisaient les corps de deux chevaliers, Mû du bélier et Dohko de la balance, bien heureusement, encore en vie. Shura et Brunhild étaient encore là, debout mais à manquant de force. Le combat avait duré en heure et la fatigue commençait à ce faire ressentir. La bouche du capricorne laissait s'échapper un mince filet de sang et son corps beaucoup d'os brisés. Brunhild avait les bras lacérés de coupures, toutes dû à une utilisation ennemie de Excalibur. Chancelant tous les deux, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer avant l'autre, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir qui attaquerait en premier. Après une longue interrogation du regard, Brunhild brisa le silence.

-Tu es fort chevalier... quel es ton nom? S'enquit-elle, abandonnant son masque d'impassibilité pour lui lancer un regard doux et bienveillant.

-Je suis Shura du capricorne, chevalier au service d'Athéna. Dit il en répondant lui même par un petit sourire.

-Et bien Shura, si nous n'avions pas était ennemi, je crois que j'aurai aimer être ton amie... En disant ces mots, Brunhild baissa les yeux et tenta de cacher ses joues qui commençaient à rougir.

Ceux ci laissèrent pantois le capricorne qui perdit sa langue et sa voix. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre car Brunhild aperçut les joues de Shura se teinter de rouge. Puis tout deux s'échangèrent un dernier regard. Ils savaient que ce combat ne pouvait pas finir comme ils le voulaient.

-Je crois que se sera notre dernière attaque...lança le capricorne doucement.

-Oui... il faut en finir. Termina simplement la Valkyrie.

Ils enflammèrent leurs cosmos en même temps et s'élancèrent tous les deux dans une dernière attaque.

* * *

><p>Petite note pour vous:<br>*Brunhild (ou Brunehylde) est une Valkyrie. Les Valkyries sont des vierges guerrières, des divinités mineures qui servaient Odin, maître des dieux. Les Valkyries, revêtues d'une armure, volaient, dirigeaient les batailles, distribuaient la mort parmi les guerriers et emmenaient l'âme des héros au Walhalla.  
>**Svanhild est bien un personnage de conte nordique mais elle n'a rien à voir avec la mienne, j'ai simplement repris son nom.<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Les chevaliers ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle bataille contre si peu d'ennemis. Trois adversaires qui avaient bien faillis les tuer. Fort heureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas de cette manière. Le combat entre Shura et Brunhild ne se termina pas par la mort de l'un deux. Loki et Athéna arrivèrent à temps pour les arrêter. Du peu de force qui lui restait, la Valkyrie tenta le tout pour le tout et s'élança sur le dieu qui avait prévu depuis le début cette manœuvre. Il l'arrêta facilement et la plaqua au sol, ces mains emprisonnant les bras de Brunhild, ne lui permettant plus de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Arrête toi Brunhild, tu ne peux plus rien faire dans ton état. Lança Loki d'un ton dur qui lui était inhabituel.

-Non, je dois te ramener auprès d' Odin, c'est la mission qu'il ma confié! La jeune femme criait et se débattait pour ce libérer de l'emprise du dieu mais en vain.

Loki ne répondit rien et tourna son visage vers Athéna qui regardait la scène au côté de Shura, mal en point mais qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la position dans laquelle se trouvait le dieu et la Valkyrie.

-Tu devrais vite rejoindre les derniers chevaliers d'or. Je ne reconnais pas la personne qui les combat mais elle risque de faire des dégâts si tu n'y va pas maintenant.

-Comment cela ce fait t-il que son cosmos te sois inconnu? Demanda la déesse étonné. Loki connaissait pratiquement tout le monde à Asgard, il était impossible pour lui d'oublier cela. Quelque chose clochait et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un de mon peuple. Il y à forcement une explication mais... Le regard de Loki s'assombrit pendant un instant, essayant de reconnaître ou d'identifier, vainement, le cosmos de leur adversaire.

-Très bien, j'y vais alors. Soupira la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers ces chevaliers encore occupés à combattre.

Un fois disparue, Loki ce retourna vers Brunhild encore au sol, toujours les bras bloqués sous la force du dieu. Mais malgré son entêtement, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait perdue et que capturer Loki serait impossible maintenant. Elle savait aussi que tout retour à Asgard était improbable pour elle. Elle sentit pourtant l'étreinte des mains du dieu se déserrer et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva complètement libre. Elle se releva lentement et se tourna vers Loki qui la regardait avec des yeux sérieux. Son visage était grave et froid lorsqu'il regardait la jeune femme. Elle frissonna en sentant son regard la traverser de part en part. Il était impossible pour quelqu'un du genre humain de résister lorsqu'un dieu vous détailler ainsi.

-Que compte tu faire maintenant Brunhild? Demanda soudainement Loki.

-Je...je vais rentrer à Asgard. Chuchota t-elle. On avait beau dire dans le grand nord, Loki était peu être un dieu déchu mais il n'en restait pas moins un dieu très puissant... Surtout lorsqu'on le connaissait bien comme l'avait connue la Valkyrie.

-Crois tu qu' Odin acceptera que tu rentre les mains vide? Pense tu qu'il te laissera en vie pour cet échec? Glissa sournoisement le dieu malin.

-Que...? Je suis sa fille... il ne me tuera pas! S'écria Brunhild, choqué que quelqu'un est put redire quoique se soit à ce sujet.

-Vraiment? Pourtant, j'étais presque aussi proche de lui que toi tu l'es! Et ont dirai que me tuer ne lui pose pas autant de problème que ça! Continua Loki, reprenant peu à peu son cynisme et son sourire malicieux.

-Odin ne veux pas te tuer Loki, il souhaite juste...

-Il souhaite quoi? Me capturer et me remettre en cage pour le restant de mes jours? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il à déjà fait avant? Ne pourrait-il pas recommencer? Crois tu vraiment que vivre enfermé est une solution à la mort?

-Je...non. Souffla le pauvre valkyrie à bout d'argument, elle perdait de plus en plus sa détermination face aux paroles pleine de sens du dieu.

-Alors...crois tu vraiment que Odin ne te tuera pas de colère lorsque tu rentrera bredouille de ta mission? Termina finalement Loki. Ne pense tu pas que se serai son genre de faire ça?

-Si... répondit simplement la jeune femme avant de tomber au sol, ces jambes ne pouvant put la supporter. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains pour que personne ne puissent voir ses larmes couler.

Shura qui avait tout vu et tout entendu se précipita sur la jeune femme pour la soutenir. Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Le capricorne compris pourquoi Loki était un dieu puissant et difficile à déjouer. Son principal pourvoir ne résidait pas dans son cosmos mais dans ses paroles et sa répartie. Il parvenait à semer le doute chez l'homme le plus sûre, la discorde dans le plus paisible village. Il aurai put sans problème faire douter un croyant des ses convictions sur l'existence de Dieu. Oui... il était un grand danger de par son intelligence et sa verve parfois incontrôlable. Shura eu tout de même une pensé positive en sachant que pour l'instant, Loki était de leur côté, mais il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le contraire qui arrive un jour.

Brunhild releva son visage larmoyant et tourna son regard nuageux vers l'espagnol, lui lançant un sourire reconnaissant. Enfin, elle se retourna pour parler à Loki et demanda d'une voix triste et enroué par la fatigue.

-Que puis-je faire si je ne peux rentrer?

-Que devrais-tu faire selon toi? Loki retourna la question à son avantage. Il le fit pour deux raisons, la première, pour faire comprendre à la Valkyrie le bon choix sans que quelqu'un ne vienne lui souffler, la deuxième, parce qu'il avait la grosse flemme de répondre à quelque chose qui était pourtant l'évidence même.

-...Je... Elle se tourna vers Shura. Crois tu qu'Athéna accepterait que je reste ici? J'ai décidé de me ranger de votre côté...

Loki esquissa un petit sourire alors que celui du capricorne s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera. Répondit le dieu malicieux à la place du jeune homme, trop content pour répondre.

Loki pensa un instant à rejoindre Athéna et laisser les deux tourtereaux tranquille quand une pensée vint le troubler. Il s'empressa de demander la réponse à la Valkyrie.

-Brunhild dit moi, avec qui est tu venu pour cette mission? Demanda vivement le dieu. Il avait peur que ses doutes nouveaux soient fondés mais il devait en être sûr.

Le jeune femme fut surprise par se retournement mais répondit néanmoins.

-Je suis venu avec Svanhild... Tu la connais elle était l'une des capitaine de l'armée.

-Je vois de qui tu parles. Qui d'autre? Qui est la troisième personnes?

-Euh...je connais juste son nom mais elle ne fait pas partie de la cour d'Asgard. Odin m'a dit qu'elle serai une sorte de guerrier-messager...Pour son allié.

-Son allié? Qui est-ce? Demanda Loki perdant de plus en plus sa patience, il devait savoir.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a dit à personne à part Heimdall et quelques autres... Thor y compris. Répondit Brunhild en tremblant, de peur que le dieu ne la blesse dans son empressement.

Loki arrêta brutalement. Si Odin n'avait prévenu que quelques dieux qu'il avait un allié contre lui, alors ce dernier n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Odin ne veut pas que la rumeur se répande...pourquoi? Pensa Loki. Puis, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

-Comment ce nomme la dernière personne qui est venue avec toi? Demanda t-il enfin.

-Helenn. Répondit t-elle simplement.

Le combat s'éternisait de plus en plus, c'en devenait trop pour les deux gémeaux, la vierge et le sagittaire. Peut après qu'ils se soient séparer du groupe de Camus ils étaient tombé sur cette femme qui ne semblait pas sensible à beaucoup d'attaque. Pour dire vrai, s'était plutôt elle qui les lançaient et eux qui par miracle, arrivaient à les esquiver, mais pour combien de temps...

-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

L'attaque simultanée des gémeaux toucha son but mais ne parvint à faire que de minime dégâts à leur adversaires. Même après plusieurs attaque de puissance dévastatrice, leur ennemi ne semblait pas perdre une once de puissance.

-Si ça continue comme ça, ont va y laisser notre peau. Lança Kanon aux autres qui évitèrent une nouvelle attaque de leurs opposant.

-Ont ne peut rien faire...souffla Saga entre deux pauses qui furent de courte durée.

-Nous devons tout tenter! Répliqua Aiolos. ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!

L'attaque, une nouvelle fois toucha l'adversaire de plein fouet mais rien ne se passa, blessures minime mais aucune faiblesse niveaux puissance.

-Ça ne sert à rien chevaliers. Aussi forte soient-elles, vos attaques ne peuvent m'atteindre. Helenn, leur adversaire ne cacha pas son ton moqueur en s'adressant aux autres.

Mais à cause de son inattention, elle ne remarqua pas que la déesse Athéna était arrivé et qu'elle ne permettrait plus une nouvelle offensive contre ses chevaliers.

-Tient donc? Ainsi, la déesse Athéna montre enfin le bout de son nez, dommage que ce ne soit pas pour vous que je vienne. Soupira Helenn.

Saori ne perdit pas de temps en discussion futile et lança le sujet qui l'intéressait.

-Qui est tu réellement? Ton cosmos ne ressemble pas à celui des membres d'Asgard!

-Oh? Je vois que vous êtes pressée, très bien, ça m'arrange. Après tout Il ne m'a pas empêché de vous révéler la vérité.

-Qui ça Il? Et répond moi, qui est tu vraiment? S'énerva Athéna.

-Du calme du calme. Je suis Helenn et j'ai étais envoyé par le grand Zeus pour rendre en partie service au dieu Odin.

-Que... comment ça, Zeus rend service à Odin? Balbutia la déesse.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, juste que le maitre de l' Olympe et le seigneur d'Asgard ont tenu conseil il n'y à pas si longtemps. Zeus cherche à aider Odin pour retrouver Loki qui se serai échappé de sa prison.

Athéna resta muette face à cette révélation, les choses étaient pires que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. En réalité, il semble bien qu'en plus des dieux d'Asgard, les Olympiens étaient aussi contre Loki. À ce niveau là, la guerre ne risquait pas de durer longtemps. Elle sortie de ses pensées lorsque Helenn ce mis en mouvement. Son corps commença à disparaître dans une chaude lumière d'or.

-Où va tu? S'écria la déesse.

-Cette bataille est perdue pour nous. Je rentre à l' Olympe pour en informer le puissant Zeus. Puis elle disparue complètement, toute trace de son cosmos évanouie.

Athéna resta un instant fixée sur le point où s'était trouvé la femme puis se dirigea vers les douze temples.

Tous étaient de retour au temple d'Athéna. Étaient présent les deux divinité, les quelques chevaliers d'or en assez bonne état et la valkyrie renégat. La plupart semblaient exténués de cette bataille et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais ceux qui avaient assistés à la discussion de leur déesse avec Helenn voyaient leur curiosité monter de plus en plus et ne comptaient pas repartir sans une réponse décente.

De leur côté, Loki et Athéna étaient plongés dans une silencieuse conversation qui s'éternisait en longueur. Calme par moment, agité d'autre fois, ils finirent tout de même par s'arrêter et affichèrent une expression de gravité.

-Je crois Athéna...que vous nous devez quelques explications... Commença Shion.

-Je le crois aussi. Visiblement, les choses s'éloignent de plus en plus de ce que nous avions imaginés Loki et moi... Soupira la jeune déesse.

-Ce que nous voudrions savoir c'est la raison pour laquelle vous refusait de laisser Loki aux dieux D' Asgard. Lança le chevalier du scorpion.

-Je vois... vous cacher les choses risque de compliquer la situation. Nous allons donc tout vous dire... En disant ces mots, elle tourna son regard vers Loki qui lui adressa son approbation d'un bref hochement de tête.

En faite, avant que je ne devienne gardienne du sanctuaire, avant même que Loki ne soit enfermé, nous avons tous les deux partagés des choses ensembles.

_Bien longtemps avant tout ceci, à l'époque où les dieux de toutes les nations ce connaissaient parfaitement et ce côtoyaient. _

_C'est lors d'une de ces rencontres que Loki et Athéna firent connaissance. Zeus avait invité les principaux dieux d' Asgard à venir séjourner quelques jours à l' Olympe. Parmi eux, les plus illustres et les plus puissantes divinités répondirent présent à cette invitation. Odin, Thor, Heimdall, Freyr, Freya, Njörd, Hoder... et bien entendu Loki. En réalité, ce dernier fut pris part surprise, il était, à l'origine, sensé partir en excursion à travers Midgard, mais Odin l'obligea à venir avec eux._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à festoyer dans une bonne humeur dans les salons de l' Olympe. Attablé dans une magnifique salle ouverte sur le ciel, les dieux mangeaient et goutaient les meilleurs plats et boissons des grecques. Tous avaient trouvé une personne à qui conter quelques histoire ou épopée héroïque, ne perdant jamais une occasion de clamer la supériorité de son peuple. Zeus et Odin discutaient de l'humanité qu'ils avaient l'intention de créer, Thor et Arès se disaient meilleurs combattant du monde, se lançant sans cesse des défis sans queue ni tête. De leur côté, Aphrodite et Freya discutaient du meilleur moyen de soudoyer les hommes pour obtenir leurs faveurs et s'exerçaient ensuite sur Héphaïstos et Njörd. Et ainsi de suite avec la plupart des autres. Seul Loki était resté seul de son côté, non pas que quelqu'un ne lui eu pas adressé la parole, mais plutôt le fait qu'il refusait de parler avec ce genre de personne. De part son origine, il était rarement accepté par ceux qui se faisaient nommer divinité. Chez lui, seul Odin et Thor ne lui rabâchaient pas sans cesse son origine mi-Jotün*, mi-dieu..._

_D'un autre côté de la salle, Athéna écoutait vaguement les conversations autour d'elle, répondait le plus simplement aux questions qui lui était posés. Son attitude passive intrigua au bout d'un moment sa sœur Artémis._

_-Que t'arrive t-il ma sœur? S'enquit la déesse de la chasse._

_La déesse de la sagesse regarda sa sœur et soupira avant de répondre._

_-Oh si tu savais. Je m'ennuie tellement, je voudrais du changement._

_-Tu devrais te trouver un compagnon!_

_Athéna écarquilla les yeux face à cette réflexion, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça pour remédier à son problème._

_-Tu...tu crois vraiment? Demanda t-elle_

_-Mais oui! C'est ce qu'il te faut! Répliqua sa sœur._

_-Pourtant toi...sa ne ta jamais posé de problème..._

_-Il n'est pas question de moi là, c'est de toi qu'on parle!_

_-Bon... je te fait confiance Artémis. Mais qui pourrais-je trouver?_

_-Ne me dit pas que tu manque de choix! Avec tous les invité qu'on à ici... Tient regarde celui là! Artémis désigna du menton le dieu Freyr, beau jeune homme brun au yeux bleu, stature noble, caractère sympathique, l'homme parfait...mais pas aux yeux de la déesse de la sagesse. _

_Bon, et que pense tu de celui là? Continua la déesse de la chasse en montrant Heimdall. Avec son teint exotique, ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux blond blanc, il avait le parfait profile du jeune homme légèrement froid mais un peu protecteur. Toujours pas au goût de la jeune femme._

_Et ainsi de suite... Après plusieurs essai, Athéna abandonna._

_-Laisse tomber Artémis, je ne trouverais jamais... soupira la déesse avant de partir vers l'un des balcons._

_En sortant, elle s'appuya à la rambarde et respira l'air frais. Elle se sentait idiote et nul, partir du salon car elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui aurai put lui plaire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à ces appartements, elle repéra quelqu'un dans l'ombre. Il semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas la déesse s'approcher de lui._

_Que se soit pour son air sombre ou mystérieux, elle fut indéniablement attirée par lui. Elle reconnue néanmoins son origine Asgardienne._

_-Vous ne participez pas à la fête? Demanda t-elle doucement histoire de ne pas le surprendre par son arrivé inopportune._

_-Non...je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Dit il d'un ton détaché et nonchalant. Il avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Et vous? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à la fête? Il avait finalement tourné ses étrange yeux rouges vers elle._

_-Oh non...moi non plus je n'aime pas trop ... elle essaya de prendre aussi un ton détaché._

_-Vraiment? Pourtant, lorsque vous êtes sortie vous sembliez troublée._

_Athéna tourna son visage pour caché ses joues rosie de gène. Cela fit rire le jeune homme et entraina à sa suite la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques paroles._

_-Je suis Athéna._

_-...Et moi Loki._

_Puis ainsi, de fil en aiguille, ils firent plus ample connaissance. Et plus les jours passèrent, plus ils restaient ensemble. Tous les jours ils se donnaient rendez vous et à chaque fois s'y rendaient pour passer la journée. Ainsi jusqu'aux départ des dieux d'Asgard. _

_Pour la dernière fois, Athéna et Loki se donnèrent rendez vous aux jardins._

_Les jardins de l' Olympe étaient superbe, ils furent le principal lieu ou se retrouvaient les deux divinité. Varié de nombreuses sorte de plantes, d'arbres ou de fleurs, des rivières, ruisseaux ou petite chutes, tout dans ce lieu respirait la liberté tant recherché par ces deux là. Assis à l'ombre d'un orme, ils discutaient tous les deux, invisible aux yeux de tous, seuls dans leur monde._

_-Je trouve ça dommage que tu partes maintenant... Athéna soupira, elle avait enfin réussi à aborder le sujet qui lui prenait la tête depuis le début de la journée._

_-Oui...mais il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. La prochaine fois, ce sera surement Odin qui vous invitera à Asgard._

_-Mais quand? La voix de la déesse ressemblait plus à un petit gémissement, faible et triste._

_Loki sembla surpris par ce ton plaintif. Il posa une mains sur la joue de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux. En quelques jours, lui comme elle ne se doutaient pas que leurs sentiments envers l'autre évolueraient dans ce sens. Elle soupira d'aise à ce simple geste. Elle se rapprocha peu à peu de lui, ses lèvres de plus en plus proche des siennes. Puis, elle rentrèrent en contacte. Un simple contacte, presque un effleurement, mais qui se renouvela en un baiser plus profond, passionné, brulant. Et s'arrêta aussi sec. _

_Athéna baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, un sentiment de satisfaction, de honte et de désir se mélangeaient en elle. Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par un raclement de gorge de la part de Loki._

_-Espérons que ce soit le plus vite possible..._

* * *

><p><em>Note:<br>*Les jotüns sont les Géants dans la mythologie nordique. Dans celle ci, Loki est bien défini comme un géant qui serai venu parmi les dieux Ases (une des deux sorte de dieux chez les scandinaves, l'autre étant les Vanes). Son père est un géant du nom de Farbauti, alors que l'identité de sa mère, Laufey, est encore difficile à définir (elle serai soit une déesse Ase ou une géante).  
>Voilà! Merci d'avoir lut.<em>


	8. Chapitre 7

_« Je crois... que je vais faire une énorme erreur..._

_-Pourquoi dit tu ça?_

_-Un pressentiment... »_

Les chevaliers étaient sans voix. La pensée que leur déesse avait déjà eu une petite relation leurs avaient parfois traversé l'esprit, mais savoir qu'elle était tombé amoureuse, et réciproquement, d'un dieu nordique les laissaient pantois. Ils imaginaient difficilement la relation entre un dieu et un humain, alors entre deux dieux, n'en parlons pas. À vrai dire, chaque chevaliers affichaient une expression différente mais axé sur la même idée, la surprise. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, ils étaient surpris. Certains avaient la mâchoire sur le point de tomber, d'autre avaient les yeux grands ouvert, quelques uns avaient perdu leurs couleur, affichant un teint pâle à faire peur.

Bon, il était vrai que aucuns d'entre eux ne s'attendaient à ce genre de révélation, une amitié passé tout au plus... mais le grand amour, ça, ça les avaient fait tomber de haut. Leurs mines déconfites eu un effet hilarant sur les deux divinités. De leur côté, eux non plus ne pensaient pas que cette histoire allait les choquer à ce point. Leur rire décoincèrent les chevaliers qui reprirent un expression légèrement plus convenable.

-Et bien chevaliers? Quelque chose vous pose t-il problème? Demanda Athéna essayant d'arrêter son fou rire naissant.

Aucun bien entendu n'essaya de prendre la parole. Certes, il était difficile de redire quoique ce soit à cette histoire, après tout c'était l'affaire des dieux, et puis, c'étaient eux qui avaient demandé des explications. Après quelques minutes, Loki repris la parole, bien calmé de son hilarité commune avec la déesse sur des souvenir antérieur.

-Bien, donc vous savez maintenant ce qui me lie avec Athéna, en partie...

-Comment ça en partie? Il y a autre chose à dire, par exemple, pourquoi tous les dieux sont à votre recherche? Demanda vivement le scorpion.

-Cet histoire est mon affaire! Gronda Loki. Le sujet était quelque chose de Tabou pour lui. Il était difficile d'une part de se souvenir de ces moments dur, et d'autre part, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce pardonner entièrement de ce qui avait commit.

_« Pourquoi fait tu cela Loki? Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu me tue..._

_-Je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher..._

_-Très bien... Je ne m'opposerais pas à leur volonté... »_

Loki ressentit un frisson froid le parcourir au souvenir tragique qui avait conduit sa vie à ce qu'elle était maintenant, une vie de fuite sans fin...

Il retourna un regard noir de ressentiment au chevaliers du huitième temple, pas contre lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder ainsi. Sans le vouloir, Milo avait rappelé des souvenirs peu agréable au dieu... Le cosmos de la divinité brula de plus en plus fort et commença à enflammer ces poings.

-Loki! La voix d'Athéna était dur et reprochait au dieu malicieux sa malveillance actuelle. Elle savait que ainsi, elle calmerais le jeu et éviterai à un autres de ces chevaliers de gagner un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.

Visiblement, il écouta la voix de la raison et calma son cosmos, ses mains encore fumant.

-Quel est votre plan Athéna? Demanda Shion, toujours préoccupé par l'idée d'une nouvelle guerre.

-Nous nous battrons comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Nous attendrons qu'ils nous attaques, pas avant.

-Athéna... il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de mort... commença Loki d'une voix un peu nerveuse, il n'aimait pas l'idée que son ancienne amour risque sa vie, encore... Tes chevaliers se sont déjà battus jusqu'à la mort une fois, leur infliger ça une nouvelle fois n'est peut être pas une bonne chose.

Les chevaliers le regardèrent étrangement, pour eux, donner leur vie à leur déesse était un honneur sans précédent, mais d'un autre côté, la mort n'avait pas était si agréable qu'elle aurai dû l'être... Pourtant:

-Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna, notre rôle est de sauvegarder la paix dans le monde. Si notre déesse nous demande de nous battre, alors nous nous battrons, jusqu'à la mort si il le faut! La voix de Hyoga du cygne était sûr d'elle, aucun doute la dessus, ses quatre amis approuvèrent eux aussi, les chevaliers d'or firent de même par la suite. Athéna les regarda, les yeux brumeux de larmes dissimulées. Elle était si fière d'eux. Mais Loki n'était pas de cet avis là!

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu risque ta vie une nouvelle fois pour moi, je ne peux pas l'accepter! Grogna le dieu de la malice, aucun sourire ne trainant sur ses lèvres.

La déesse le regarda avec des yeux doux, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Loki, elle même avait déjà connue ce sentiment de peur pour l'autre... lors de son jugement.

-Que suggère tu alors? Demanda la déesse. Tu as peu être une puissance considérable, mais Asgard et L'olympe ont une armée! Nombreuse, composée de chevaliers et de guerriers divins, sans compter les Valkyries et...les dieux combattant.

-Je ne l'ignore pas Athéna. Répondit Loki.

-Nous avons aussi une armée ici, plus petite mais tout aussi valeureuse. Nous avons des alliés aussi. Je ne sais pas si Hadès et Poséidon accepteront mais ils n'aideront pas Zeus...

-Et nous pouvons aussi avoir des guerriers divins d'Asgard! S'écria Brunhild brusquement.

Tous les regard ce tournèrent vers la jeune Valkyrie rousse placé aux côtés du capricorne qui lui tenait gentiment la main. Athéna et Loki froncèrent les sourcils à cette nouvelle information.

-Que veux tu dire par là Brunhild? Commença Loki.

-Et bien, après que vous ayez été arrêté, vos quatre guerriers vous sont restés fidèles et se sont eux aussi enfuis. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont étaient enfermer à différents endroits pour justement vous empêcher de les retrouver...

-Dans ce cas, cela ne sert à rien de les chercher...soupira Athéna. Elle avait eu dans l'espoir que avec des guerriers divins, leurs guerre aurai était un peu moins sanglante qu'elle ne se l'imaginait actuellement.

-Non, rien n'est moins sûr! Je connais très bien Odin, j'étais très proche de lui avant mon... bref, si il les a laissé en vie, il y a une raison à ça! Je ne sais pas laquelle mais je suis sûr que les trouver ne sera pas aussi difficile que tu le prétend! Répondit Loki visiblement plus heureux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il connaissait ses hommes, si ils étaient en vie, leurs aide leur serai précieuse.

-Qui sont t-il réellement? Demanda Mû intrigué par cet nouvelle discussion.

-Ils étaient les guerriers à mon service, quatre pour être exacte. Chacun avait pour pouvoir respectif l'un des quatre élément soutenant la voute céleste. Jörmungand le guerrier divin du Nord, l'eau, Fenrir guerrier divin de l' Est, le vent, Surt guerrier divin du Sud, le feu et Hel le guerrier divin de l' Ouest, la terre*.

-Bien! Continua Athéna. Si nous les retrouvons, nous aurons peu être une chance. Où pense tu les trouver Loki?

-... A vrai dire, je pense que l'un d'eux se trouve à...

-...Niflheim. Coupa Brunhild. J'ai entendu Odin dire que Hel avait été enfermée au plus proche de toi, donc dans les prisons de Niflheim.

-C'est bien son genre de faire ça! Lâcha amèrement Loki. Il ne nous rendra pas les choses facile car il sait qu'avec les pouvoirs de mes guerriers, j'aurais plus de chance de lui échapper.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous partirons à sa recherche le plus vite possible. Il nous faut encore préparer quelques petites choses tel que la protection du sanctuaire.

Puis d'un geste de la main, elle congédia ses chevaliers qui sortirent tous, la laissant seul avec Loki. Ce dernier était retourner s'assoir, les yeux perdu dans le vague, les pensées tourné vers son passé. La journée avait était riche en émotions, combat, souvenir d'un ancien temps qui aurai du être oublié... Athéna le regarda et se souvint de leur avant dernière rencontre... si triste et pourtant si belle...

_« -Et bien, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour Loki! S'étonna la jeune déesse en regardant la silhouette apparaître devant elle. _

_Une envie soudaine l'avait prise ce matin, et, contre l'avis de tous, elle descendit de l' Olympe pour aller contempler les merveilles de la terre. Son père, Zeus, avait il y a peu, crée les hommes... ou du moins, ce de Grèce, car de son côté, Odin aussi avait implanté la race des humains sur cette luxuriante terre d'accueil. Les hommes étaient fascinant pensa Athéna en les observant chaque jour, elle ne manqué jamais une occasion de les regarder s'occuper de leur foyer, risquer leur vie pour pouvoir nourrir leur famille, connaître des sentiments si variées... Toutes ces raisons la avaient convaincue la déesse de venir y faire un petit tour. Elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à rencontrer le dieu de la malice du grand nord. Au fond d'elle, son cœur criait de bonheur de le revoir, mais sa raison pensait tout autre chose, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas réellement en fait._

_-Cela te déplais t'il de me voir? S'enquit le jeune homme._

_Au diable sa raison! À quoi bon être déesse si elle ne pouvait plus écouter son cœur quand celui si lui criait que l'amour qu'elle avait tant attendue était là, présent, devant elle. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et lui sauta au coup, mouvement certes indigne d'une déesse de la sagesse, mais fort représentatif des actions d'une femme amoureuse. Elle saisit ces lèvres au passage et l'embrassa passionnément, lui découvrant ainsi tous ses sentiments depuis si longtemps cachés. Loki y répondit volontiers et entoura la déesse dans ses bras protecteur, tant de temps à attendre leur retrouvailles et pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras ainsi. Leur baiser ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans les jardins, la veille de leur séparation, mais était tout aussi brulant de force, de passion et d'amour... Il était seulement moins retenu car ils savaient que rien ne pouvaient les empêcher d'être la, ensemble._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de souffle que les deux divinités s'arrêtèrent, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient passés des siècles à attendre le moment de leur retrouvailles. Pour un dieu, quelques siècles n'étaient rien, mais pour eux deux, ceux si avaient semblé une éternité..._

_-Jamais je ne serais mécontente de te voir...Souffla Athéna, répondant enfin à la question posée un peu plus tôt par Loki._

_Il sourit en entendant cette réponse un peu en retard. Il avait compris dés le moment où elle lui avait sauté dessus que ses sentiments pour elle étaient partagés. Il passa sa mains dans les longs cheveux de la déesse, jouant avec les mèches, les entortillant parfois autour de ses doigts. Elle soupira d'aise en le sentant ainsi, sa tête posé sur son torse, elle entendait les battements régulier de son cœur, si doux, si calme... combien de temps durerai ce pur moment de paix?... »_

Athéna soupira tristement ce qui interpella le regard de Loki. Les yeux rouge rencontrèrent les yeux violet de la jeune femme. Après un nouveau silence, le jeune dieu le brisa.

-A quoi pense tu?

Elle se mit à sourire avant de répondre.

-A rien de particulier...

Loki était loin d'être dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'elle repensée à certaine chose du passé. Mais si elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, c'était parfaitement son droit, après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à nourrir ses pensées avec des souvenirs, mais les siens étaient nettement moins joyeux... Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où va tu? S'enquit la déesse.

-Il se fait tard et il me semble que tu m'as attribué à l'un de tes chevaliers!

Elle rigola en se souvenant de ses paroles de la veille.

-Bon... à demain alors.

Le soleil couchant illuminait le sanctuaire. Une fois sortit du treizième temple, Loki se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à les descendre tranquillement. En traversant les maisons, il rencontra diverse chevaliers qui lui posèrent par la même occasion quelques questions. Et à force de parler et parler, il ne revint au troisième temple qu'à la nuit tombée.

En arrivant, les deux gémeaux s'affairaient à leur activités. Saga était occupé dans la cuisine à la préparation du repas, découpant minutieusement des petits morceaux de poulets. De son coté, Kanon était assis sur le canapé, mais pour une fois, il ne se tuait pas les yeux devant la télévision. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine traitant... de produit de beauté féminin. Loki alla le rejoindre. Une fois assis, Kanon leva ses yeux vers lui.

Son idée était de poser une question au dieu mais il n'osait pas. voyant le regard insistant du gémeau, Loki relava un sourcil interrogateur.

-Quoi? Demanda t-il. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

-Heu..Non c'est pas ça... c'est juste que...Bafouilla Kanon.

-Va s'y, je mord pas. Soupira Loki.

-Hum... en faite, je voudrais savoir si toi et Athéna êtes allez plus loin que ce que vous nous avez raconté tout à l'heure?

-Tu sais le nombre de personnes qui m'ont posés cette question aujourd'hui? Grogna t'il, mais il se mit à sourire en voyant la mine rougie du gémeau. Laisse tomber. En réalité...Athéna et moi n'avons pas pu rester longtemps ensemble.

-Et pourquoi? demanda Saga de la cuisine.

-Car j'ai fais une erreur...

-laquelle? Continua le premier gémeaux sur sa lancé.

Loki ne répondit rien et les deux hommes le comprirent. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Kanon repris la parole.

-Dis donc! Tu te souviens que hier tu nous avait promis une autre histoire! s'écria t-il.

Le dieu le regarda étrangement et se mit à rire franchement.

-C'est vrai... y a t-il une histoire en particulier que vous voudriez entendre?

-J'ai lus une fois dans un livre le mot Ragnarök. C'est quoi exactement? demanda Saga.

-Hum...comment l'expliquer facilement? Ont peux traduire cela par le crépuscule des dieux... En réalité c'est le changement d'un monde et son renouveau. Les dieux d'Asgard savent depuis très longtemps que leur mort se passera à ce moment.

-Comment le savent t-il?

-Il existe dans Yggdrasil des femmes qui prédisent l'avenir, les Nornes, elles définissent le destin. La plus vieille et la plus puissante d'entre elle, la Vola**, fut un jour réveillée par Odin qui désira connaitre la fin des dieux. C'est elle qui lui raconta.

-Et que disait sa prophétie?

-Et bien, elle raconta ce qui se passerai à la fin:

« Un jour, Midgard sombrera dans la luxure et la guerre, aucune moral et justice ne régnera et les morts ce compteront par milliers. Cette décadence sera engendré par la mort de l'Ase le plus brillant, tué par le dieu traitre et menteur. Il fuira sa patrie mais les dieux le poursuivront sans fin

jusqu'à ce qu'ils le retrouvent enfin et l'enferment dans les profondeurs des brumes. Il y restera prisonnier jusqu'à ce que sonne le glas du Ragnarök. Le veilleur des dieux soufflera dans sa corne et avertira les fiers Ases de l'arrivée des hostilités. De leurs prisons s'échapperont le dieu traitre et son fils. Asgard sera pris d'assaut par les quatre points cardinaux. Du sud arriveront les géants du feu commandé par le fils de Muspel, du nord, le serpent du monde provoquera des ras de marée et déversera son poison à travers le ciel. De l'est arrivera le loup cosmique dont la gueule béante touchera les cieux et la terre. Et enfin de l'ouest arriverons la flotte des morts, guidé par le traitre à ses frères. Un combat s'engagera entre les dieux et leurs ennemis. Le roi d'Asgard périra, dévoré par le loup mais sera vengé par son fils. Le fier et puissant Ase du tonnerre anéantira le serpent du monde mais succombera à son venin après neuf pas. Le fils de Muspel et le beau dieu chef des Vanes combattront au front mais ce dernier, ayant perdu son arme merveilleuse ce fera tuer. Le traitre sera le dernier à mourir, il s'entretuera avec son ennemis de toujours, le veilleur d'Asgard. Enfin, le géant venu du sud embrassera le ciel de son épée et fera s'écrouler la voute céleste. Mais après la destruction viendra la renaissance. L' Ase brillant ressuscitera et prendra la place des anciens. Guidant le monde à sa sauvegarde. »

Voilà qu'elle à était la prophétie de la Vola. Termina Loki.

Les deux gémeaux restèrent sans voix, une nouvelle fois. La façon de raconter des histoires du dieu avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Loki s'affaissa plus profondément dans le canapé en attendant les questions suivantes qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Elle parle de toi cette prophétie? Demanda Kanon

-Oui et non... mais je trouve que pour l'instant, elle me décrit plutôt bien... Drôle d'ironie n'est ce pas...

-Alors...tu as tué un dieu? Se risqua à demander Saga.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler... pas maintenant en tout cas...

Saga le compris, de même que Kanon... tout les deux avaient faillit tuer un dieu. L'un part envi de pouvoir, l'autre car son état moral ne lui permettait plus le contrôle de son propre corps. Les gémeaux le laissèrent seul dans ses propres réflexion. Mais une question subsistaient toujours chez les deux. Qui pouvait être ce dieu qui était mort de la main même de Loki, et pourquoi?

* * *

><p>*Le nom des guerriers (Fenrir n'a rien à voir avec celui de la saison Asgard) sont tous en rapport avec le ragnarok. Ce sont en faite les principaux ennemis qui combattrons les Ases: Fenrir le loup cosmique, Jormungand le serpent de Midgard, Hel la déesse des enfers et Surt le fils de Muspel (géant du feu). Les trois premiers sont les enfants de Loki.<br>**La Vola, comme je l'ai dis est une Nornes puissante qui dort dans les racines de Yggdrasil. Odin la réveilla effectivement pour connaitre la fin des dieux. La description que j'ai fais du Ragnarok est pratiquement la même que le réçit Mythologique, je l'ai juste raconté à ma façon.  
>Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus. Donnez moi vos avis merci ^^. Et au prochain chapitre!<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8

Il était tôt lorsque quelques chevaliers, Loki et Athéna quittèrent le territoire sacré. Après trois jours de réglage sur la protection du sanctuaire, ils avaient enfin put partir pour Niflheim. Le monde des brume se trouvait dans les landes glacée de la Scandinavie, tout au nord. Mais Loki les avaient prévenue que une fois arrivé, il faudrait trouver le moyen de descendre sous la terre afin d'atteindre les prisons. Il les avait aussi mis en garde que aller à Niflheim était un jeu d'enfant comparé à en sortir.

Une fois les points sur les « i », ils se téléportèrent tous. L'arrivée fut très chaotique car aucuns des chevaliers ne se doutaient que au final, cette terre n'était qu'une vaste montagne, surplombée ça et là par des roches aussi coupantes les unes que les autres. L'air y était froid et leur vision était amoindrie par l'épaisse brume qui semblait venir des entrailles du sol. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel était noir de nuages, la lumière y était si rare que aucunes plantes n'avaient pu subsister à ce lieu désolé. Voici à quoi ressemblait Niflheim, le huitième monde, celui aussi noir que les ténèbres, le prémices avant la terre des morts...

-On se croirait aux enfers! Maugréa Death mask du cancer. Après seulement deux jours, il avait enfin récupérer des blessures causé par Loki. Et contre toute attente, le chevalier ne chercha pas à ce venger, et encore plus surprenant, il s'était rapidement bien entendu avec le dieu malicieux.

-Tu n'est pas tombé loin, mais je peux t'assurer que les enfers de Helheim ne ressemble pas à ça! En disant cela, les yeux de Loki ce plongèrent dans une mélancolie profonde.

-Comment tu sais ça? Tu y es déjà allé? S'interrogea le capricorne, toujours accompagné de sa valkyrie. Depuis leur combat, ils ne se quittaient plus d'un poil. Brunhild avait obtenue l'accord d'Athéna pour rester au sanctuaire et depuis, elle passait son temps avec Shura. C'est dire, elle avait même élue domicile chez ce dernier.

-Bien sur que oui! S'indigna Loki en affichant une moue vexée, mais bien sur, il ne l'était aucunement.

-Dame Héla est la fille de Loki et elle est la souveraine des enfers nordique. Répondit Brunhild en lançant un sourire charmeur à Shura qui y répondit volontiers.

-Quoi? Alors tu veux dire que le guerrier divin que ont va aller chercher, c'est ta fille? Death mask cria presque en apprenant ça.

-Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux dieux nordique DM! Se moqua Loki en le regardant de façon narquoise.

Le cancer ne répondit rien, tout cela pour garder le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait. Après ce petit moment de détente, Athéna les remis dans le droit chemin. Retrouver le guerrier divin de la terre ne serait pas une mince à faire, ils devaient ce dépêcher de le libérer au plus vite.

Le petit groupe ce dirigea vers la plus grosse crevasse d'où émanait des fumeroles noirâtres qui montaient ensuite dans l'atmosphère pour rejoindre les nuages sombres. L'odeur ne cessait de se faire de plus en plus insoutenable et la vue de moins de moins nette. Les chevaliers peinaient à ne pas trébucher et se retrouver embrochés par les roches d'acier.

-Il faut descendre maintenant...soupira Loki en s'arrêtant au bord du précipice. Le fond leurs étaient invisible tellement les ténèbres étaient profond. Cela rendait la vue encore plus sinistre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Et comment on fait? On n'a aucun matérielle de descente, et si on saute, on ne sait même pas si on va tomber sur du dur, du moue ou du POINTU. Et personnellement, j'ai pas envi de finir ainsi... grogna le cancer en se penchant un peu plus.

-Tu te plains toujours DM. Répondit le capricorne en haussant un sourcil.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir tu n'as qu'à y aller. Loki s'approcha du cancer par derrière et, d'un petit coup dans le dos, le poussa dans la crevasse.

Tous le monde se précipita pour l'attraper mais la main de Death mask ripa et il s'enfonça dans le néant, laissant seulement son cris de détresse sonner de plus en plus faiblement. Le hurlement s'arrêta cependant d'un coup. D'un élan de rage, Shura attrapa le dieu par le col de sa tunique sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Avec le plus grand calme, Loki saisit la main de Shura et l'éloigna sans user de force. Ses yeux étaient serein, sans aucun remords. Athéna s'approcha de lui, son visage emprunt d'étonnement.

-Pourquoi à tu fait ça Loki...? Demanda t-elle la voix légèrement hésitante. Ce qu'il venait de faire la faisait douter.

Le dieu malicieux la regarda avec amusement avant de lui adresser un sourire sérieux qui au fond d'elle la rassura.

-Calmez vous, je suis sûr que notre ami est idem, laissait lui le temps de reprendre son souffle, une telle chute à du lui faire une peur bleu. Expliqua t-il calmement, puis il repris. Je connais Niflheim Athéna, et je t'es prévenus, ont entre très facilement. Après pour en sortir, c'est une autre histoire!

-Il a raison, il n'y à rien craindre, seulement avoir l'estomac bien attacher et un cul à toute épreuve. Tonna la voix de Death mask d' outre-tombe tombe.

-Vous voyez! S' enjoua Loki en l'entendant. Ça va DM?

-VA TE FAIRE F*****! Éructa le cancer, surement en colère après ce que venait de lui faire la divinité.

-Tu vas bien, donc! Continua Loki, imperturbable dans sa bonne humeur, ce qui contrastait totalement avec l'ambiance générale du groupe. Mais après tout, Loki n'était pas réputé pour se soucier du regard des autres.

Ce dernier s'approcha du bord puis se retourna vers les autres.

-Ma manière de faire risque de vous surprendre mais je fait ainsi! À aucun moment je ne changerai ma tactique. Ce que vous verrez là dedans va vous étonner, peut être même vous choquer, mais sachez que si vous vous laissez prendre, ne serais-ce que l'un d'entre vous, nous somme perdu... Loki se retourna vers le gouffre. Tu as entendu DM?

-Ouais ouais...

-Parfait, maintenant que vous savez tout sur ce lieu, je vais vous prévenir sur une dernière chose, son regard se tourna principalement vers la déesse, cette fois si, Odin sera préparé, il ne se contentera pas de guerrier ou de Valkyrie. Nous devons absolument libérer Héla et sortir d'ici avant que nos ennemis arrive.

-Crois tu que Zeus va encore envoyer quelqu'un lui aussi? S'enquit Athéna.

-Il y a de grandes chance oui... Loki leur laissa un peu de temps pour encaisser le coup. Puis il repris. Allons y...

Il sauta, suivit peu après de la déesse qui imita parfaitement ses mouvements. Aux vue de ça, les chevaliers ne tardèrent pas à faire de même et suivirent les deux divinités. L'atterrissage, comme l'avait si bien exprimé le cancer, fut très rude. La chute, bien que non mortel, n'en fut pas moins douloureuse, le sol était plus ou moins plat, mais agréable lorsque l'on tombait de haut, à la différence des rocher pointus.

La caverne où ils avaient atterri n'était pas aussi sombre que l'on aurai put le croire au première abord. Certes, peu lumineuse, mais éclairé ça et la part de petites flammes bleutés, surement les restes de quelques âmes qui n'auraient pas trouvé le repos. La grotte abritait une multitude de tunnel qui se séparaient eux même quelques embranchement plus loin, formant ainsi un nombres incalculables de galeries. En cela, les paroles de Loki prenaient tous leurs sens: les prisons de Niflheim étaient un énorme labyrinthe d'où il était quasiment impossible de s'échapper.

-Et où ont va maintenant? Demanda Shura, son regard alternant entre les souterrains.

-Là où la lumière ne passe pas... répondit sinistrement Loki en s'avançant vers le plus sombre des chemin.

Tous le suivirent car parmi eux, aucun n'avaient encore jamais été dans le monde des brumes. Comme il l'avait dit, plus il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre, plus la lumière se faisait rare si bien que à force, ils durent user de le cosmos pour espérer voir où ils allaient.

_« Niflheim sera ta prison... »_

Ils stoppèrent leur avancé, ayant entendus un murmure, une voix grave qui prononçait des mots tantôt incohérent, parfois compréhensible. Le visage de Loki ce décomposa lorsqu'il écouta avec insistance les chuchotements furtifs, mais cela l'incita à continuer de plus bel.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, ils sont là pour vous déstabiliser... maugréa Loki en se retournant vers le groupe qui n'avait pas repris la marche.

-Reprenez vous! S'écria Athéna qui avait gardé ses esprits.

Mais aucun ne bougea, absorbé par les illusions sinistres. Excédé par leur manque de réaction, Loki se retourna et leur flanqua à chacun une claque mémorable. Le bruit ce répercuta en écho dans les tunnel, faisant taire les voix.

-Putain qu'est ce qui te prend! Cria Death mask en se frottant la joue.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je vous ai dit de ne pas prêter attention à tout ce que vous verrez ici! S'énerva Loki. Tu te rend compte que si un seul ce fait avoir, nous somme tous perdu?

-Arrête Loki, je crois qu'il a compris. Athéna s'interposa entre les deux et calma le jeu.

Aucun d'eux n'en redit rien. Loki repris la tête du groupe tandis que Death mask garda le silence.

-Est-ce ce lieu qui te rend ainsi? Chuchota la déesse.

-A ton avis? Crois tu que revenir ici alors que j'ai réussi à m'en échapper me rende heureux? Cracha Loki. La nécessité m'oblige à revenir...

-Je suppose que je comprend... répondit t-elle en posant un main sur son épaule.

Les heures suivante passèrent rapidement, Loki n'eut pas de mal à retrouver le chemin de son ancienne prison, qui semblait être l'une des mieux gardé et dont la fuite était normalement impossible. Selon lui, Héla était enfermer de ce côté là.

-Mais toutes ces cellules ce ressemble... déclara le capricorne en les regardant toutes.

-Et pourtant... les cosmos qui les gardes sont tous différent...c'est impressionnant! Ajouta Brunhild.

-Tu pourrais retrouver celui de ton guerrier? Demanda Athéna à l'attention de Loki.

-Bien sur... laisse moi un peu de temps. Répondit-il en ce concentrant.

Après une rapide poussé de cosmos, il rouvrit les yeux et annonça sa trouvaille.

-Elle est un peu plus loin... juste là... dit -il en pointant un doigts dans une certaine direction, désignant une des geôles.

Sur ordre d'Athéna, DM flanqua un coup de pied dans la porte et la défonça pour dégager un passage. Héla y était, mais attaché de façon spécial. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient emprisonné dans la roche, il était impossible pour elle d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Elle semblait endormie, son visage était pale et ses longs cheveux étaient noir avec des mèches blanches. Loki s'approcha d'elle et caressa tendrement son visage. Elle ne bougea pas...

-Il faut détruire la roche autour de ses membres. Murmura Loki.

-Laisse moi faire alors. Annonça Shura en augmentant son cosmos.

Loki s'éloigna de sa fille et laissa faire le capricorne. Ce dernier lança quatre coup d' Excalibur bien placé et libéra Héla qui tomba, rattrapé de justesse par Loki.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle écarquilla en voyant le visage de son père. Sa réaction fut immédiate, elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant de bonheur à chaude larmes, Loki lui, resta plus tranquille mais était heureux aussi.

-Je le savais... je savais qu'un jour viendrai où tu serais libre... chuchota t-elle à son père. Je savais que tu nous libèreraient tous...

-Nous en parlerons une fois dehors... nous devons absolument sortir. Déclara Loki d'un ton nerveux.

Mais au même moment où il répondit ça, la grotte se mis à trembler, avec comme accompagnement, deux puissants cosmos à la clé...


	10. Chapitre 9

Le sol et les murs tremblaient, le bruit se répercutaient en écho continu. Les deux chevaliers d'or présent ce regardèrent inquiets, intimidés par les cosmos qui ce dirigeaient rapidement vers eux. Cosmos qui pourtant n'étaient pas inconnus pour les deux divinité présentes... chacun d'eux les connaissaient parfaitement, de façon presque personnelle même...

Loki tourna son regard anxieux vers Athéna qui n'afficha pas une mine plus réjouit.

« Odin est passé au rangs supérieur. Souffla t-il nerveusement.

-Oui...je vois ça... soupira de même la déesse.

-Que voulez vous dire par là? Interrogea Shura, soucieux de connaître la réponse. Cette dernière qui lui fut donné par la Valkyrie, toute aussi apeurée.

-Le seigneur d' Asgard à compris la leçon, il ne vous envois pas des guerriers humain cet fois...

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui! Intervint Loki. Il nous a envoyé des dieux... Et je crois bien que Zeus aussi nous à envoyer de la visite... »

Athéna ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement que cette dernière remarque lui été adressé. Non, jamais oh grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette divinité ce serai dressé contre elle, ou du moins sur ce sujet... N'était-ce pas grâce à elle qu'elle avait rencontrée Loki? Non... ou si, dans un certain sens... Combien de fois, même si elle le contestait fortement, avait-elle put les couvrirent lorsqu'ils sortaient tous les deux trop longtemps pour que leur absence face trop suspecte? N'avait-elle pas été là lorsqu'elle avait été dans ses moment de tristesse, ne l'avait-elle pas consolé un nombre incalculable de fois? Oh que si! Et Athéna l'en remerciait tellement. Toutes ces attentions lui avait remonté le moral tant et tant de fois.. Mais Zeus avait surement usé d'arguments frappant ou bien incontestables pour la motiver à venir ce dresser contre sa chère sœur, après tout, le dieu des dieux de l' Olympe était très doué pour ça... Artémis était là, la chasseresse vierge des dieux, accompagnée par un dieu tout aussi puissant, si ce n'était plus encore... Athéna le connaissait, ou du moins vaguement. Mais Loki lui, savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire...

Ce n'était pas Thor mais ce n'était pas un faible plus. Loki le connaissait bien pour l'avoir côtoyé un bon nombre de fois. Meilleur ennemis, c'est comme cela que les autres dieux qualifiaient leur électrisante relation, basé le plus généralement sur des insultes, moqueries en tout genre à chaque fois que l'occasion pouvait ce présenter. Heimdall* le veilleur des dieux. Gardien éternelle du pont Bifröst**. En perpétuel conflit avec le dieu malin. C'était lui que Odin avait décidé d'envoyer à la rencontre de Loki...

« Cette fois chevalier, vous allez nous laisser faire. Déclara Athéna d'une voix autoritaire.

-C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons vous laisser...tenta Shura.

-Je pense qu'elle à raison, emmenaient Héla dehors, nous nous occuperons de nos visiteurs. Coupa Loki. Vous n'avez de toute façon aucune chance. Ajouta t-il enfin après un petit blanc.

-Mais et si il vous arrive quelque...

-C'est un ordre, dès qu'ils arrivent, vous partez immédiatement. » S'énerva presque la déesse.

Les deux chevaliers se turent, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à ajouter, ou du moins quelque chose qui ne manquerait pas d'énerver leur divinité.

Héla était retombé dans les vapes, exténue par sa longue captivité ininterrompue dans la roche, veillée par la Valkyrie qui observait tout sans rien dire. Elle savait parfaitement qui approchait, connaissait les tumultueuses relations qu'il partageait avec le malin divin et devinait comment pourrai finir ce combat. Loki et Athéna se mirent sur leurs gardes, ils arrivaient. Des bruits de pas, tous ce qu'il y avait de plus normal retentissaient à travers les parois des murs. Signe oppressant et significatif pour DM et Shura. Enfin, dans une grande lumière blanche apparurent Artémis et Heimdall.

Ce dernier était de même taille que Loki et avait surement une tranche d'age similaire. Mais c'étaient les seuls détailles que l'on pouvaient évoquer en commun. Là où le dieu malin avait une peau parfaitement pâle, Heimdall affichait un joli teint de peau bronzé, signe évident de sa présence au soleil. Ses yeux était d'un or brillant, vif et attentif à chaque mouvement qui aurai put se vouloir suspect. Il possédait une longue chevelure blonde claire, si claire que l'on aurai put se méprendre sur sa couleur d'origine et affirmer que ce dernier avait les cheveux blancs. Son visage semblait doux et noble contrairement à Loki qui affichait le plus souvent un sourire moqueur ou une mine blasée. Il avançait lentement sur le groupe, d'une démarche calme et assurée, bien que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dieu malin, les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui étaient clairement un mélange de haine et de dégout. Loki n'en fut pas plus touché, il était habitué à ce genre de regard lorsqu'il trainait encore dans les murs d' Asgard. A son souvenir seuls Odin et Thor lui avaient témoignés une certaine amitié. Seule arme visible, Heimdall serait dans ses mains un long sceptre ornée au bout par une boule de verre éclatante, aux diverses couleurs chatoyantes comme froides qu'il existait sur cette terre. Loki le reconnaitrait entre milles, le bâton permettant l'ouverture du Bifröst. Pendait aussi en bandoulière, un corne en or, celle qui selon la prévision de la Vola, préviendrai les dieux lors du Ragnarök: Gjallarhorn.

Artémis, elle, semblait moins sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici. Jeune femme brune au corps svelte, athlétique et légèrement musclés, elle aurait sans doute fait tomber un bon nombre d'homme sous sa coupe. Ces yeux étaient eux aussi d'une couleur violette, semblable à ceux de sa sœur Athéna. Elle portait une armure couleur cendre, assez ouvert pour permettre un meilleur déplacement lors de bataille. Dans son dos s'affichait un fier arc en or et bois, aussi solide qu'il semblait l'être. A sa taille pendait un carquois bien remplis de flèches de toute sorte, grosse ou petit pointe, empoissonné, maudite, il y avait l'embarras du choix. Derrière Heimdall qu'elle suivait de près malgré son aversion pour les hommes, elle surveillait elle aussi tous le groupe.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être regardé en chien de faïence pendant un certain temps que enfin, l'un d'eux ce décida à entamer une conversation, attendus par tous depuis déjà longtemps.

-Loki... Alors c'est vrai. Tu as réussis à t'échapper de la prison. Commenta Heimdall, sa voix sonnant comme du poison.

-Rien ne t'échappe gardien de pont. Ironisa Loki.

-Hum... Regarde comme tu as de la chance. Comme nous sommes à Niflheim, nous n'aurons pas besoin de parcourir des kilomètre pour te remettre dans ta cellule. Cracha Heimdall de plus en plus irrité.

-Odin n'avait rien de mieux parmi tous les dieux? Il a fallu qu'il t'envois toi alors que tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est dire des idioties et garder le Bifröst... avec ça, il sera bien avancer... Soupira Loki en envenimant le cour de la discussion.

Les yeux de Heimdall se rétractèrent face à sa colère grandissante. Son regard pétillait de haine envers Loki alors que ce dernier semblait animé d'une lueur de moquerie malsaine. Athéna pensa un instant à interrompre leur échange mais elle oublia finalement l'idée, la conversation était trop explosive entre les deux pour que quelqu'un intervienne sans se faire lyncher. Artémis, elle, ne quittait pas des yeux sa sœur, bien qu'elle aussi est eu un instant l'idée de stopper le carnage mais finalement... quitte à mourir, évitons que ce soit dans une situation aussi tendus entre deux ennemis...

Lorsque Heimdall repris la parole, toutes les personnes présentes devinèrent qu'un combat aurai lieu, qui plus est, entre deux dieux qui ne pouvait ni se voir, ni se supporter.

-Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau Loki.

-J'y compte bien, se serai trop facile sinon. Se moqua t-il. Essais de tenir un peu plus longtemps que cinq minutes! Lacha t-il avant de s'élancer vers son ennemis qui eu au même moment la même idée...

Le combat commença. Des flammes sortis de sa mains, Loki fit apparaitre une arme, toute simple mais du moins efficace. Une lance d'argent dont la lame au bout avait pris feu. Le globe de verre du sceptre d' Heimdall s'illumina lui aussi, et un assaut d'attaque magique puisé de leurs immenses cosmos s'engagea. Le feu de Loki contre la lumière de Heimdall. Les murs tremblaient de douleurs à leur passage, les étincelles pleuvaient et le fracas des métaux assourdissaient les oreilles des morts.

-Partez maintenant! Souffla Athéna à ses deux chevaliers, qui étaient restés planté comme des piquets face au combat divin qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Mais le regard insistant de leur déesse les fit bouger, et après une brève hésitation entre rester ici et être des poids inutiles pour aider Athéna, leur choix se porta sur les sages conseilles de la jeune femme, à savoir fuir.

Une fois ses chevaliers hors de portés de sa sœur et en « sécurité » pour un petit moment, la déesse de la sagesse s'adressa à Artémis.

-Je me demande bien ce qui as pus te pousser à venir sur terre, toi qui d'ordinaire, déteste venir ici. Interrogea t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas tort, mais j'ai mes propres raisons. En revanche ce que moi j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu nous as trahis, toi, la sagesse, en t'alliant à ce dieu nordique qui est en plus un traitre. Répondit durement Artémis.

-Tu as tes raisons j'ai les miennes.

-En réalité, je ne les ignores pas...

-Alors en quoi cela peut-il t'être utiles? Questionna Athéna en soupirant largement, sa sœur essayait de lui extorquer des informations qu'elle savait déjà.

L'idée en elle même était surtout de déstabiliser la déesse de la sagesse. Manœuvre certe recherché mais qui ne fit pas son effet. Après un brève combat du regard, Athéna repris.

-Pourquoi Zeus s'est t-il allié à Odin?

-... Je n'est pas à te le dire... Bredouilla Artémis déconcertée.

-Tu ignore pourquoi? S'étonna Athéna.

-Non mais... Écoute bien, ce qui se passe en se moment entre nous et les scandinaves est difficile à gérer.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Odin essai à tout prix d'éviter le Ragnarök. Jusque là il avait réussi, mais avec l'évasion de Loki, le principal ennemis de dieux lors de la bataille, ses plans pour faire échouer la fin de son peuple en ont pris un sale coup.

-En quoi cela concerne t-il Zeus et l' Olympe?

-Réfléchis tu Athéna? La réponse est évidente. Si Odin meurt, alors qui aidera le peuple D' Asgard à maintenir les glaciers? Si Asgard tombe, cela provoquera un déséquilibre monstrueux sur le monde humain, entrainant sa destruction. Et au final, cela pourrait engendrer notre propre perte... et tout cela serait dû à Loki si il reste en liberté! Et toi tu l'aide! Tu es devenu aussi fautive que lui! S'emporta la chasseresse.

Alors s'était ça... voilà la raison pour laquelle tous les dieux étaient contre Loki. Mais était-ce réellement juste de continuer à la poursuivre alors que celui ci ne voulait pas détruire le monde, ou du moins c'est ce que le dieu malin laissait à penser. Athéna eu alors un énorme doute concernant son ami.

Même au cœur du combat, Loki comme Heimdall avaient parfaitement entendu l'échange entre Athéna et Artémis. Leur combat montait de plus en plus en puissance, quelques foyer de flamme avaient commencé à prendre dans certain coin mais s'éteignaient automatiquement avec les éclats de lumière qui se répercutaient sur les parois plus brillantes que jamais. Loki arrêta le sceptre d' Heimdall en le bloquant avec sa propre arme. Au fond de lui, savoir que Odin voulait le renfermer parce qu'il craignait qu'il provoque le Ragnarök l'attristait. Il s'imaginait que le dieu suprême d' Asgard lui en voulait encore pour son crime passé, mais pas pour ça...

-Est-ce vrai? Questionna Loki entre deux coup d'étincelle.

-De quoi? Que Odin veux ta mort? Non, il ne la veux pas... mais pour ma part je ne m'en priverais pas! S'exclama Heimdall en souriant méchamment.

Il para l'attaque et lui en envoya une dans le ventre. Loki alla s'écraser sur une parois quelques mètres derrière dans un fracas assourdissant. Il se releva difficilement, du sang mélangée à la sueur coulait sur son visage, le long de sa tempe gauche. Il cracha au sol le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche et essuya le peu qui dégoulinait sur son menton.

-Oh! Et bah, tu t'es amélioré depuis! Sourit Loki en avançant vers Heimdall.

-Je pensais t'avoir eu, dommage. Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Légèrement fatigués, l'un comme l'autre s'arrêtèrent, se lançant des regards de haine réciproque.

-Je ne veux pas le Ragnarök. Lacha enfin Loki.

-C'est toi qui le dit! Rétorqua Heimdall.

-Je ne le veux pas! S'énerva t-il. Le fait que Heimdall ne le crois pas, même si il en avait l'habitude, avait le don de l'agacer, surtout en ce moment.

-Tu oubli une chose Loki, le crépuscule des dieux est déjà très proche de nous. Il a en parti commencé, et tout cela encore par ta faute.

-Que...que veux tu dire?

-Tu te souviens non? La prophétie de la Vola disait que la fin des dieux commencerait avec la mort de l'Ase le plus brillant, tué par le traitre aux siens. Qui sont-ils à ton avis?

-Je... Loki ne savait pas quoi dire, il refusait de voit la vérité t-elle qu'elle l'était vraiment.

-Oui, la vision qu'elle a eu se révèle plus que réelle. Au moment même où Balder est mort de ta main, Odin à su que rien ne pourrait plus arrêter le Ragnarök.

* * *

><p>Bon donc dans mon histoire je n'est pas inclu le film où apparait Artémis donc son physique et son caractère m'appartiennent.<br>*Heimdall... que dire de lui, il y en a tellement à raconter. Il est le gardien du Bifröst (Voir * plus bas). Surnommé l'Ase blanc, il possède un vue et une ouie impressionnante: il entend pousser un brin d'herbe et voit jusqu'au confint du monde. Il a l'appetit d'un oiseau et n'a pas besoin de dormir, donc sa tache de gardien lui était toute destinée. Ennemis éternel de Loki, il s'entretueront les derniers lors du Ragnarok.  
>**Le Bifrost est le pont arc en ciel qui relie la terre (Midgard) et le ciel (Asgard) entre eux. Il est gardé par Heimdall. Ont dit qu'il ne possède que trois couleurs, le rouge étant en réalité du feu qui brulerai pour empêcher les géants de monter. Il est plus solide que n'importe quel ouvrage mais il est dit qu'il s'effondrera lorsque les fils de Muspellheim le traverseront lors du Ragnarök.<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10

_« Le pire crime qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais été commis à était exécuté par toi, mon frère... je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, un tel chagrin me gagne pour deux raisons aussi différentes: la mort de mon fils bien aimé, et le jugement de mon frère de sang qui l'a tué... »_

_-Pourquoi le destin est-il une chose que personne ne puisse contrôler? Je me suis toujours posé la question Odin..._

_-Ce n'est pas de notre ressort Loki... c'est une chose bien trop grande..._

_-Et crois tu que l'on puisse l'éviter?_

_-Non... rien ne peut stopper le destin._

_« Je me demande pourquoi je repense à cette discussion que j'ai eu avec Odin il y bien longtemps de cela? Peut être parce qu'au final, ces paroles qui m'avait semblaient si vide de sens n'étaient peut-être pas si fausse... Je hais le destin, il m'a toujours conduit à faire des choses idiotes, dangereuses... je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai risqué ma vie... Je pense que le destin ne m'aime pas... oui, ce doit être la raison pour laquelle il s'acharne tant sur moi. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour... »_

_Loki, comme souvent, partait loin et longtemps des contrées d'Asgard. Dieu libre et insouciant, il aimait plus que tout la liberté, et plus encore depuis que sa route avait croisé celle de la belle déesse de la sagesse, Athéna. Depuis ce jour, et en cachette, ils se voyaient tous les deux. Rendez vous amical qui n'allait jamais jusqu'à un point trop sensuelle, ils s'aimaient peut être trop pour ça. Loki avait toujours été quelqu'un de distant par rapport aux autre divinité. Jamais il n'avait confié ses secrets les plus profonds à quelqu'un, excepté deux personnes: Sigyn, la femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant très longtemps et qui l'avait quitté trop prématurément à son goût, mort inévitable, douleur insurmontable... Et Athéna était la deuxième, la seule qui avait réussi avec sa force intérieure et sa grande compassion à le guérir de sa peine. Alors, chacune de ses venue sur terre était souvent destiné à la voir et à partager un petit moment de plaisir avec elle._

_Mais cette fois si, beaucoup de chose étaient différentes. Loki semblait ailleurs, ses yeux était aujourd'hui d'un rouge sombre, signe que celui ci cachait une profonde nervosité._

_-Que t'arrive t-il aujourd'hui? Demanda Athéna en passant doucement un bras autour des épaules de Loki._

_-Oh rien... je ne suis pas très bien, c'est tout..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant?_

_-J'ai...Je crois que je vais faire une énorme erreur... soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Pourquoi dit tu cela? S'enquit-elle avec étonnement._

_-Un pressentiment.. c'est tout... je ne sais pas comment le dire, j'ai l'impression que ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui aura une répercussion sur le monde entier... je n'aime pas ça!_

_-Espérons que comme tu le dise, ce ne soit qu'une impression... souffla t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le dos de Loki._

_Il sourit en la sentant ce coller un peu plus contre lui et sentir ses bras dans une étreinte un peu plus forte. Tous aurait été parfait si ce pressentiment n'avait pas été là, Loki n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, il avait peur aujourd'hui de savoir ce qui se passerai demain. Après ce petit geste affectueux de la part d'Athéna, le dieu malicieux s'écarta d'elle , ce qui eu pour effets de l'étonner, lui qui souvent ne refusait pas ça, c'était parfois même l'inverse._

_-Où va tu? Demanda t-elle en le regardant profondément dans les yeux, histoire d'y déceler mensonge si il y avait._

_-Je rentre à Asgard! Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis partit... Dit-il entre deux soupires._

_-Il y a un problème là bas?_

_-Odin m'a demander de rentrer au plus vite, il semble que des choses ce soient passées... Je ne peux pas le laisser en plan comme ça..._

_-Je comprend... quand compte tu revenir? S'enquit-elle en se relevant et le gratifiant d'un sourire triste._

_-Je ne sais pas encore... peut-être bientôt qui sais. Finit-il._

_Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer, Loki partit de son côté, disparaissant comme par magie dans une brume mystérieuse. Athéna resta seule au milieu des arbres, adosser au tronc d'un vieux chêne mort. Et elle resta ainsi..._

_Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée du Bifröst, comme à son habitude, Heimdall fut là pour « l'accueillir », à sa façon, bien entendu._

_-Et bien et bien, en voilà un qu'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qui refait surface! Tu aurais du rester dans ton trou à mon humble avis. Railla le dieu gardien en le voyant._

_-Rester dans mon trou sera toujours mieux que ta tache Ô combien utile Heimdall! Répondit Loki, pas le moins du monde atteint par la réplique cinglante qui venait de lui être adressée._

_On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes pensa Loki en faisant avancer son cheval, passant ainsi devant un Heimdall resté pantois de colère face à son ennemis de toujours. Il entra donc dans Asgard, la cité des dieux nordiques. Les bâtiments étaient riche d'architecture, des maisons en or au toit d'argent, des sols pavé de marbre où le bruit des sabots des chevaux résonnaient. Des arbres luxuriant fleurissaient sous un soleil chatoyant de printemps. Au loin, Loki apercevait le Valhalla, brillant de mille feu à la lumière vacillante. Le palais d' Odin et de son armée de mort victorieux était le lieu où il devait aller, mais vu comme cela, le chemin semblait long avant d'y arriver._

_-Me voilà de retour... Soupira t-il à lui même._

_A son passage dans les rues, les gens qu'il croisait le gratifiait d'un regard soit méprisant, haineux ou dégouté. Une fois leur petite menace faite, ils retournaient au plus vite dans leur maison, de peur de subir la colère d'un être qui était tout de même divin. Au final, Loki n'en au cure, toujours habitué à se genre d'attitude à son passage, dieux, semi-divin, mortels, ils étaient tous pareils... Même après que Odin l'est accepté comme membre réelle du conseil d'Asgard et comme divinité, les gens étaient toujours repoussés par son origine Jotün._

_-Ouais...rien n'a changé ici... Dit-il, ne parlant à personne en particulier, continuant d'avancer._

_Il n'arriva au halle du Valhalla qu'a la nuit tombée. Il avait laissé son cheval à une tiers personne dont la tache principale était l'occupation des équidés... L'intérieur du palais était d'une splendide création architecturale, des voutes aussi élevé que le plafond d'un cathédrale, des moulures en or, argent et diverse matières précieuse qui pouvait exister sur terre. Les portes de bois était incrustées de pierres rares de couleur multicolores. Les murs étaient décorés de diverses armes, lance de guerres, haches, épées, poignard et même des boucliers. Il marcha tranquillement à travers les couloirs, admirant au passage la décoration murale qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il s'arrêta devant un garde qui gardait une massive porte, celle du hall des Occis*, il savait que Odin l'attendait ici. Le garde le regarda avant de demander._

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous Loki?_

_-Ouvre! Il me faut voir Odin!_

_-Le seigneur d'Asgard à demandé à ne pas être dérangé..._

_-Il acceptera si c'est moi, j'en prend entière responsabilité, maintenant ouvre! S'impatienta t-il._

_Le garde s'exécuta rapidement et s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Loki remarqua qu'il ferma la porte une fois qu'il fut passé. A l'intérieur, la fête journalière des mort battait son plein. Les tombés glorieux au combat buvait et mangeait dans un bruit de tonnerre. Odin était assis sur son trône, à la place du chef, à ses côtés, Brunhild lui servait le vin dans une coupe massive. Ses deux loups, Geki et Freki montaient la garde à ses pieds alors que Hugin et Munin dormaient chacun sur une épaule du grand dieu. Oui, même après autant d'absence, rien n'avait finalement changé. Loki ce dirigea de son pas nonchalant vers la table et s'assit dans le siège libre, à la droite d' Odin. Ce dernier se contenta de seulement tourner un œil vers lui._

_-Et bien, toujours à surveiller tes guerriers? Demanda amicalement le malicieux sur un petit ton de moquerie._

_-Tu le sais bien Loki... répondit simplement Odin._

_-Ouais... je sais. Soupira t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était de retour à Asgard._

_Brunhild le regardait d'un œil protecteur et compatissant. Depuis le temps que Loki et Odin ce connaissait, combattait et partageait tout ensemble, elle finissait par bien le connaître. Des frères, c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient. Bien sur pas au sens propre du mot, simplement, c'était un terme symbolique pour signifier une amitié indestructible et inaltérable. Voilà ce qu'il était tous les deux, des frères si différents et pourtant si proche, pour le meilleurs et pour le pire..._

_La jeune Valkyrie tendit une coupe remplie de vin à Loki qui la pris en lui adressant un petit sourire en retour. Odin la regarda un instant et lui fit signe de partir._

_-Pourquoi m'as tu fais revenir? Demanda Loki entre deux gorgée d'alcool. _

_-Le moment et mal choisi, viens me voir après la fête._

_Odin n'était pas réputé pour être un moulin à parole, bien au contraire, avec lui, il fallait mériter les informations qu'il était en mesure de te fournir. Même au terme d'une discussion, il restait pour le moins silencieux, parlant seulement si c'était nécessaire. Au final, participer à cette petite détente eu le mérite de lui changer les idées, après tous, il en avait bien besoin en ce moment._

_Après quelques dizaines de verres, de combats inutiles et de guerriers légèrement dans les vapes, la salle ne tarda pas à ce vider. A la fin, il ne resta plus que Loki, Odin, Brunhild et quelque une de ses sœurs. Après avoir saluées les deux divinités, les Valkyries se retirèrent enfin, ne les laissant plus que tous les deux. Un long silence pesant démarra, aucun d'eux n'ayant envi de parler. Ce n'est que lorsque Odin posa son verre sur la table que tout commença._

_-Alors? Qui avait-il de si important? Questionna une nouvelle fois Loki._

_-Cela concerne mon fils Balder. Soupira Odin. Il y a peu, celui ci a eu comme des visions de sa propre mort._

_-En quoi le fait de me rappeler à Asgard était essentiel? _

_-Balder risque de mourir, tuer par l'un de nous, je vous ai tous rassemblés ici pour une seule raison, empêcher sa mort._

_-Si c'est son destin... Lacha posément Loki avant de regretter amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire._

_-Je te demande pardon? Le foudroya Odin d'un œil mauvais._

_-Non rien, oublis ça, je ne le pensais pas de toute façon. Tenta de se rattraper le dieu menteur._

_-Le problème avec toi Loki c'est que quand tu dis une chose de ce genre, c'est que tu le pense sincèrement._

_-Je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi n'est-ce pas? Se moqua t-il de lui même._

_-Sincèrement non..._

_Près de deux semaines que Loki était rentré à Asgard. Il avait appris de certain de ses contactes que Frigg, femme de Odin et mère de Balder, avait fait le tour des neufs monde afin de faire jurer à toutes créatures, matières ou autres, de ne jamais porter préjudice à son fils. Ainsi promirent le métal, les plantes et les animaux... du moins presque tout..._

_Une fête avait lieu en l'honneur de Balder et de sa nouvelle invincibilité, tous les dieux, exceptés Odin et sa femme, s'amusèrent à lancer diverse objets sur le dieu brillant pour tester les nouveaux pouvoirs dont il disposait. Ce fut à se moment qu'arriva Loki. Il vu alors tous les matériaux être déviés de leur route afin d'éviter la cible initiale. Il ressentit alors au fond de lui une profonde haine et tristesse. Pourquoi Balder avait-il une chance de survit alors que Sigyn, sa chère femme n'en avait pas eu._

_« Ce n'est pas juste, n'est ce pas dieu malin? » susurra doucement une voix dans sa tête. Il sursauta en l'entendant, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Qui es tu pensa t-il alors? _

_« Je ne suis rien ni personne... »_

_Pourquoi es tu dans mon esprit?_

_« Tu es énervé Loki, je le sens, tu ressent une réelle injustice face à ce qui ce déroule sous tes yeux non? N'est ce pas triste de savoir que ta femme aurai put ne pas mourir si seulement les dieux l'avaient aidée... ». Loki ne répondit pas tout de suite, les paroles que proférait cette voix n'étaient pas totalement fausse, mais l'écouter était-ce réellement une bonne idée? Il sentait que sa raison vacillait face aux propos que lui sortait ces paroles._

_Que puis-je faire... rien ne pourra ramener Sigyn..._

_« Tu peux toujours reprendre la faveur qu'a obtenu Balder... »_

_Comment?_

_« Obtient vengeance...écoute donc... » continua de chuchoter la voix de plus en plus bas. Et Loki écouta, et se laissa prendre impitoyablement dans les pièges du destin._

_-Alors Hodr**? Ne veux tu pas jouer à lancer quelque chose à Balder? Demanda sournoisement Loki._

_-Tu sais bien Loki que je ne peux pas. Soupira t-il. Je ne peux pas voir, je suis aveugle... alors comment veux tu que je lance un objet sur lui?_

_-Si tu le veux, je peux guider ton bras, d'ailleurs, j'ai ici une petite branche de gui, vois comme elle semble fragile! Continua le dieu malin d'un ton fourbe en tendant à Hodr ce qu'il avait désigné quelques minutes avant. Le dieu aveugle la saisit doucement pour tâter et la rendit._

_-Il n'y a aucun risque, tu es sûr?_

_-Rien du tout!_

_-Bon, dans ce cas..._

_Loki donna alors la branche à Hodr qui la pris fermement en main, il se posta derrière lui et souleva son bras dans la bonne direction. « Fait le »susurra de nouveau la voix._

_-Tu es prêt? Demanda Loki._

_Le dieu aveugle hocha de la tête positivement. Le dieu malin lâcha alors son bras._

_-Alors va s'y._

_La branche partie alors tel un javelot à la vitesse d'une flèche. Mais elle ne dévia pas de son chemin et toucha la cible en plein cœur. Balder s'effondra raide mort, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tout le brouhaha cessa et un silence pesant prix la place de la bonne humeur. Tous les dieux avaient les yeux écarquillés, ne croyant pas ce que leurs vue affichait croyant à une quelconque illusion. Thor lui même était sans voix, regardant le corps inanimé de son demi frère._

_-Qui a fait ça? Demanda alors Odin doucement. QUI EST COUPABLE! Redemanda t-il devant ce silence._

_Hodr était désormais seul, victime et coupable désigné alors que Loki*** avait bel et bien disparu._

_Le ciel noir de nuage cachait un orage puissant qui tonnait sans répit. La pluie tombait dru sur Loki. Celui ci était tombé à genoux, le dos courbé, les yeux pleurant à l'agonie... sa tristesse l'achevant._

_-Qu'ai je fait?... Pleura t-il en regardant ses mains, il lui semblait qu'elle était rouge de sang, souillés par le meurtre de l'un de ses « frère » d'arme._

_Le ciel pleurait lui aussi la mort du dieu brillant. La prophétie de la Vola venait de se réaliser comme prévu, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il en ferait partit. Il eu alors l'idée de partir chercher Athéna. Il lui semblait, au fond de lui, qu'elle était à nouveau à leur lieu de rendez vous depuis leur entretient, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il courut alors aussi vite qu'il le put. Un éclair zébra le ciel et tomba sur terre, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose: le pont du Bifröst venait d'être ouvert, les dieux étaient à sa poursuite. Loki arriva dans la clairière, Athéna était là, assise sur le tronc, elle le regardait les yeux grand ouvert._

_-Loki... qu'as tu fais...? supplia t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle le sentait trembler comme une feuille, la peur s'emparait peu à peu d'elle aussi. Qu'as tu fais? Répéta t-elle._

_-Je t'ai dis que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arriver, j'avais l'impression de ne plus me contrôler..._

_-Qu'as tu fait? Redemanda t-elle._

_-J'ai tué Balder..._

_Athéna le regarda et écarquilla les yeux, pour autant elle ne s'écarta pas et raffermit son étreinte. Cette dernière le rassura mais il ne resta pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurai voulu. _

_-Il faut que tu partes, je devais juste te parler, mais part maintenant, si il me trouve avec toi, tu sera accuser avec moi... Lui dit-il l'éloignant un peu plus._

_-Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça! Viens avec moi à l' Olympe... viens avec moi, les tiens ne te laisserons surement pas en vie._

_-Je ne peux pas, la situation pourrait être pire et engendrer une guerre..._

_Athéna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, des hommes à cheval et en armures arrivèrent. Parmi eux, Thor affichait un air haineux et triste en regardant Loki, puis ses yeux se rivèrent sur Athéna avec étonnement._

_-Loki! Par Odin et Asgard, tu es accusé du meurtre de Balder, je t'arrête. Ne résiste pas, du sais que tu ne pourra pas t'échapper. En tant que membre des juges, je t'ordonne de venir avec moi! Commença Thor en reprenant son ton sérieux et neutre. Il regarda à nouveau Athéna et lui adressa la parole. Êtes vous avec lui? Demanda t-il._

_-Non! Répondit vivement Loki._

_-Arrête! Lacha Athéna en se rapprochant de Loki. Je ne vous laisserez pas l'enfermer pour le tuer après._

_-Êtes vous avec lui? Redemanda Thor d'une voix dure._

_-Oui._

_-Je vois... dans ce cas, déesse de l' Olympe, je vous arrête pour être complice de ce meurtrier. Déclara Thor avant de détourner son cheval de leurs prisonniers._

_Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient ce dirigèrent vers eux et leurs passèrent avec dureté des liens. Un nouvel éclair tomba à terre et les percuta de plein fouet. Lorsque la lumière aveuglante s'estompa, ils se trouvèrent devant la porte du Bifröst où Heimdall les attendait. Il gratifia Loki d'un regard méprisant et les laissa passer. Thor les emmena alors vers le palais._

_-Pourquoi à tu fais ça? Demanda Loki à travers les barreaux de sa prison._

_Lui et Athéna avaient été enfermé dans deux cellules différentes mais avec une parois en commun. Chacun était jusque là dos à dos et pendant un long moment ils n'avaient pas prononcer un mot._

_-Ils viendrons me chercher... soupira Athéna._

_-Je sais...déplora Loki d'un ton neutre. _

_-Ils viendrons les empêcher de nous tuer._

_-Même si ils te croient coupable, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de te tuer. Ils ne risqueraient pas de déclencher une guerre._

_Le silence repris ses droits. Tout à coup, des bruits de trompette, au son étouffé et lointain, retentis. Athéna comme Loki relevèrent la tête._

_-Les voilà... dit-il simplement._

_Après quelques temps, un garde entra et ouvrit tour à tour leur prison._

_-Suivaient moi!_

_Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes à travers les murs mornes d'Asgard. Chaque personnes qu'ils croisaient affichaient un visage triste et endeuillé. La cité pleurait toujours la perte du dieu brillant. Le garde les emmena dans le tribunal des dieux, Glitnir, présidé par Forseti, fils de Balder. La salle était composée de diverse colonne rouges et ors, soutenant un grand toit incrusté d'argent._

_Les dieux principaux, Ases comme Vanes étaient assis en cercle: Thor, Heimdall, Freyr, Hoenir, Njörd... Plus haut, Odin était placé sur son trône et observait ce qui ce passait. Un peu plus bas, Forseti jugeait du regard les deux accusés. Enfin, de l'autre côté de la salle se trouvait les dieux de l 'Olympe, dont Zeus, Héra, Hermès, Artémis, Apollon, Arès... présent afin de récupérer la déesse de la sagesse. Lorsque le garde les laissèrent, le bruit cessa. Forseti ce leva et annonça les accusations à leur encontre._

_-Loki, tu es accusé d'avoir commis le meurtre de Balder, Athéna, vous avez vous même avouez votre complicité avec lui, vous êtes donc coupable vous même!_

_-C'est inadmissible! S'écria Zeus d'un ton tonnant, les yeux plein de foudre. Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareil! Elle à menti pour le protéger mais ça ne marche pas avec moi!_

_-Si elle même l'avoue alors elle est coupable! Rétorqua Heimdall en se levant lui aussi!_

_-C'est la guerre que tu veux Odin? Tu l'auras si tu continue dans cette voix là! Moi qui pensais que nos deux peuples pourraient être alliés._

_Odin soupira et ce leva à son tour. Ses yeux étaient cernés, la fatigue et le deuil avaient eu raison de lui. Le grand dieu d'Asgard ne semblait plus que l'ombre de lui même._

_-Il ne s'agit pas de cela Zeus. Je sais qu'Athéna n'est en aucun cas complice de Loki. Mais lorsque ce dernier à tué Balder, il à enclenché notre fin à tous. Grogna t-il._

_Tous les dieux, Ases et Vanes affichèrent leurs malaises face à ce sujet car tous savaient ce que signifiait l'acte commis par le dieu fourbe et malin. Prophétie qui était inconnue aux dieux de l' Olympe étant donné qu'elle ne les concernait pas._

_-Que veux tu dire Odin?_

_-Sache Zeus, que la guerre n'aura pas lieu..._

_-Que compte tu faire de moi Odin? Interrompit alors Loki._

_Les regards se tournèrent tous vers lui. Même si dans l'assistance, tous étaient contre lui, il arrivait à garder une certaine contenance et à ne montrer en aucun cas son malaise._

_-Tu sais que la mort t'attend Loki. Tu subiras de nombreuses tortures pour tout le mal que tu as fait, et ensuite, tu sera exécuté._

_Loki baissa les yeux, il se doutait que cela allait ce finir ainsi, mais voir comment Odin le lui annonçait de façon aussi froide le rendait malheureux._

_-NON! Ne le tuez pas! Ne trouvez vous pas que sa peine est déjà assez suffisante? Ne lui accorderiez vous donc pas la vie? En plus de toutes ces souffrances? Je refuse cela! S'écria alors Athéna_

_L'assemblée resta sans voix pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Zeus reprenne la parole, estomaqué._

_-Cela suffi Athéna, nous n'avons pas à interférer dans leur affaire, si nous somme là c'est uniquement parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as en aucun cas fait preuve de sagesse!_

_-Je refuse qu'il soit tué, c'est la seule condition pour laquelle je ne déclencherais pas de guerre avec Asgard._

_-Ne crois tu pas que tu te surestime Athéna? Demanda Odin._

_-Tu crois que je ne serais pas capable de le faire? Veux tu réellement tester? Rétorqua t-elle férocement._

_Le Seigneur d'Asgard haussa un sourcil puis répondit à l'insolente._

_-Fort bien Athéna, j'accède à ta requête. Tu entend Loki, la mort ne sera pas ton destin. Mais tu vas finir tes jours dans les prisons de Niflheim, seul, et ce pendant l'éternité!_

_-Les dieux m'en soit témoin, le destin du monde est prévu à l'avance par les fils des Nornes. Je ne suis que l'instrument qui mènera contre mon gré la fin des temps...Lacha Loki après un petit temps... éviter la mort... au final, il aurai peu être préféré finir ainsi..._

_Je me souvient de chaque goutte de venin du serpent qui m'est tombée sur le visage, brulant au passage mes yeux, ma peau... la brulure que me procurait ce liquide maudit était insupportable, la douleur qu'elle me procurait était invivable... Odin ne mentait jamais dans ce genre de cas, et cette fois ci ne fit pas exception. Les tortures qu'il créa pour moi furent si douloureuses que je me souvient toujours de chacune d'entre elle dans les moindres détails..._

Le dieu malin regarda son ennemis de toujours dans les yeux.

-Oui Heimdall, je sais que j'ai déclenché les prémices du Ragnarök...

* * *

><p>*Hall des Occis: Lieu principal du Valhalla. C'est le lieu où ce rassemble tous les morts glorieux au combat. Les hommes morts combatent là bas le jour et font la fête toute la nuit, servit par les Valkyries de Odin.<br>**Hodr ou Hoder: Fils d'Odin et de Frigg, frère de Balder. Il est devenue aveugle après la prédiction de la vola qui disait de Balder serai tué par son frère. Odin lui fit donc creuver les yeux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le tuer contre sa volonté grace aux malice de Loki.  
>***Loki: Enfin enfin, je suppose que vous attendiez d'en savoir plus sur lui mais comme la plupart des dieux, il y en a des masses à dire ^^. Dit prècèdement, il est le fils d'un géant et d'une géanteAse. Personnification du Trickster (être malin qui existe dans diverses mythologie), il est un dieu de malice, de tromperie et de mensonge, souvent assimilé à tort au mal étant donné que les viking avait une vision différente de celui ci. Il a souvent mis les dieux dans d'enorme problème mais leur à aussi apporté de grande choses: le marteau Mjollnir, la fortification d'Asgard... 


	12. Chapitre 11

Même au dehors des cavernes, l'ambiance ne s'était pas arrangée. Shura et DM étaient préoccupés par le sort de leur déesse alors que Brunhild aidait Héla à retrouver peut à peut ses esprits. Cette dernière peinait à ouvrir les yeux malgré le ciel sombre nuageux sans soleil. L'ex Valkyrie soutenait la semi-déesse et la fit s'assoir sur un rocher à proximité.

-J'ai peur pour Père. Marmonna Héla en rajustant une de ses mèches blanche derrière son oreille.

-Moi aussi... ajouta Brunhild en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Heimdall s'est nettement amélioré depuis l'emprisonnement de Loki. De plus, cela fait longtemps que ce dernier n'a pas eu de combat sérieux, surtout avec une divinité... Mais je ne crois pas qu'il perde, après tout, il était l'un des meilleurs d'Asgard, arrivant juste après Thor et Odin...

-Qui sait ce que cette fois le destin va leur réserver... Soupira Héla.

Heimdall s'écrasa avec violence sur le sol. Sa joue était barrée d'une fine coupure mais qui laissait s'échapper en abondance son sang. En face ce tenait Loki, son arme en main entourée entièrement d'un feu couleur or. Après tant d'année, le dieu malin n'avait pas tellement perdu la main aux combats. Son souffle était cependant irrégulier et son cœur battait à s'en rompre. Il s'adressa au gardien d'Asgard avec sarcasme.

-Oh Heimdall! Serais-tu en train de faiblir? Tu n'es pas du tout à la hauteur de mes attentes...

-Tu ne disais pas ça quand c'était toi qui était étalé au sol te tenant les côtes. Rétorqua t-il faisant de même.

De leur côté, Athéna se préparait à parer toutes attaques que sa sœur était en mesure d'exécuter. Le projectile ne se fit pas attendre, Artémis décocha à la vitesse de la lumière une flèche à petite pointe qui passa à proximité du visage de la déesse de la sagesse. Cette dernière laissa s'échapper un sourire triomphant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Questionna la chasseresse étonné.

-Artémis, tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer. Si c'était le cas, la flèche que tu as lancé ne m'aurait pas ratée.

La déesse de la lune avala difficilement en sachant que ses plans étaient découvert. Pourtant elle banda une nouvelle fois son arc, visa sa sœur mais ne put tirer. Son amour fraternelle était trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse se résoudre à tuer sa plus proche famille. Peut importe que Zeus s'énerve et déclenche des tempêtes inimaginable, elle ne décocherait jamais. Elle abaissa son arme et tourna ses yeux vers le sol, honteuse de son impuissance.

-Tu connais trop mes points faible ma sœur. Je ne peux plus rien faire face à cela.

-Compte tu repartir? Questionna Athéna.

-Évidemment.

Une nouvelle secousse retenti et un nouvelle fois, Heimdall se retrouva à terre mais en plus mauvais état que jamais. Loki avança doucement vers le corps inerte de son ennemi. Une fois proche, il leva au dessus du cœur d' Heimdall sa lance qu'il allait abattre avec violence dans la chaire du gardien et transpercer l'organe vital. Avec vitesse, Artémis mis en joue Loki et s'apprêta à décocher sa flèche quand Athéna l'arrêta. Par la même occasion, la déesse de la sagesse stoppa le bras du dieu malin et l'empêcha de tuer Heimdall.

-Artémis, si tu décide de ne pas me combattre, tu ne combattra pas non plus Loki. Tu ferais mieux d'emmener avec toi Heimdall et partir. Tout de suite.

La chasseresse ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Avec réticence elle saisit l'un des bras d' Heimdall et le hissa sur ses épaules. Puis, dans un éclat doré, ils disparurent tous les deux de Niflheim, laissant Athéna et Loki seuls. Ce dernier ce laissa tomber au sol, essayant de récupérer de son combat violent. La blessure de son visage ne s'était pas encore arrêtée de couler et il lui semblait sentir quelques côtes brisées. « Bah... ce serai vite réparé... » pensa t-il avant de saisir la main que lui tendais la déesse. Elle souriait de soulagement en le voyant en meilleur état qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander pour voir que les blessures qu'il avait, certes douloureuses et presque mortelles pour un humain, n'étaient pas aussi grave.

-Bon, maintenant que nous avons retrouvé Héla, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, partons... Dit-il en grimaçant légèrement. Peut être un dieu mais pas immunisé face à la souffrance.

Loki étant trop fatigué pour marcher, Athéna les téléporta tous les deux à l'extérieur où les attendaient les deux chevaliers et les deux jeunes femmes. En les voyant apparaître, Shura et DM poussèrent un soupire de soulagement en voyant leur déesse sans aucune blessures. Héla sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son père qui lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir. Tous ce téléportèrent une nouvelle fois au sanctuaire et arrivèrent dans la salle du grand Pope. Celui ci était ici, donnant ces ordres aux chevaliers présent, à savoir quelques insignifiant bronzes... Il sursauta en les voyant et fut pris d'un grand stresse en remarquant les diverses blessures de Loki.

-Vous avez été attaqué! Je savais que vous auriez dû partir avec plus de chevaliers... prononça Shion en essayant de garder son calme le plus possible.

-Du calme! J'ai complètement géré la situation... soupira Loki en s'asseyant à même le sol.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes le seul à vous être battu?

-En quelque sorte... Répondit Loki en essayant de réprimer un rictus douloureux. Les tiraillements de ses blessures venait par vague et celle ci se faisaient de plus en plus forte.

Il pouvait cependant sentir ses côtes se ressouder entre elles, ses coupures se cicatriser d'elles même.

-Shura! Emmène le dans mes appartements veux tu... il pourra se reposer là bas. Déclara Athéna en s'asseyant sur son trône.

-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt que je le conduise dans les quartiers des soins? Questionna le capricorne.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, il sera sur pied dans quelques heures, il lui faut juste le temps de récupérer. Ajouta t-elle avant de lui faire signe de se dépêcher.

Shura aida Loki à se relever et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la déesse ce trouvant un peu plus loin dans le temple.

Deathmask était toujours présent avec à ses côtés Brunhild et Héla.

-Chevalier du Cancer.

-Oui majesté? Répondit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Accepterais tu d'accueillir quelques temps Héla, guerrier divin de la terre de l'ouest, dans ton temple?

-C'est à dire que...hésita DM avant de voir le regard insistant de sa déesse. Si elle accepte, je suis tout disposé à l'accueillir au temple du cancer.

-Parfait. Héla, tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient? Questionna Athéna connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Aucun.

-Bien, dans ce cas je laisse à Deathmask le soin de te montrer le sanctuaire.

Au moment même où elle termina sa phrase, le capricorne revint, lui annonçant que Loki était bel et bien dans les appartements privé de la déesse et demanda l'autorisation de se retirer. Satisfaction que lui donna la déesse. D'un même mouvement, les deux chevaliers ainsi que Héla et Brunhild sortirent du temple.

Athéna ce leva finalement et disparue dans les couloirs menant à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle le remarqua immédiatement. Il était couché sur le ventre, affalé surement d'un coup sur le lit, le visage pratiquement dans l'oreiller. Il dormais paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier, ses cheveux noirs éparse autour de son visage. Elle sourit tendrement à cette vision si calme de ce dieu si agité au naturel. Elle alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit et caressa avec douceur les tempes de Loki. Il ne bougea pas, son esprit trop loin dans les rêve pour pouvoir réagir.

-Je n'ai pas changé...soupira t-elle...je suis la même que dans le passé.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de sa tête et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne remarqua pas que ce fut à ce moment que Loki ce réveilla et ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant sur lui les lèvres de la déesse. Elle releva brusquement la tête, son visage était rouge pivoine. Le dieu malin ce redressa pour la regarder s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il souriait mais pas seulement. Pourquoi elle seule avait le droit de l'embrasser? Il se rapprocha alors lui même et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de Loki qui resserra son étreinte.

L'air se faisait de plus en plus chaud mais tout deux se contentèrent de plusieurs baisers avant qu'Athéna décide s'éloigner. Loki la laissa faire mais afficha un semblant de moue déçu. Pourtant la déesse semblait étouffer car elle même voulait tant être avec lui, mais elle savait que le moment actuel n'était pas le bon.

-Qu'il est dur de résister, n'est-ce pas Athéna...railla Loki en ce levant et sortant de la pièce.

La déesse resta seule avec ses propres pensées qui actuellement se rapprochaient plutôt bien d'un véritable chaos. Puis finalement elle suivit le mouvement et repartie vers la salle du grand Pope. Le dieu malin était là, parlant avec Shion. La discussion entre eux deux semblait très agitée. Athéna décida de les interrompre avant que son Pope ne finisse lui aussi par rejoindre l'infirmerie.

-Que ce passe t-il? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant à l'ex chevalier des béliers.

-Et bien il semblerait majesté que le seigneur Loki n'adhère pas vraiment à l'idée de laisser la guerrière divine Héla avec le chevalier du cancer.

Athéna s'étonna de cette réponse. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à ce que Loki accepte sans rien dire. Après tout, il s'entendait bien avec Deathmask et ce dernier avait la particularité d'avoir des goûts similaires à Héla. Alors où était le problème?

-En quoi le fait que ta fille habite quelque temps avec le cancer te pose souci? Qui cela dit en passant a les mêmes passions que lui.

-C'est justement parce que c'est ma fille et qu'ils ont les mêmes intérêts que je vois rouge. Grogna Loki.

Maintenant le problème était évident aux yeux d'Athéna.

-Oh...ne me dis pas que tu as peur que Deathmask te vole ta fille? Elle est bien assez grande pour ça! Se moqua gentiment la déesse.

-Je...je n'ai pas peur... je tiens juste à faire attention...Loki remarqua que plus il continuait, plus il se perdait dans ses explications, il abandonna donc. Oh et puis zut... laisse tomber...! Soupira t-il.

La nuit allait tomber et après deux jours passé chez Shaka qui était de nature très silencieuse, et encore avant chez les gémeaux, Athéna avait ordonné à Aphrodite d'accueillir Loki dans son temple. D'abord rancunier vis à vis d'un combat perdu, le poisson abandonna vite, trop heureux d'avoir un invité pour deux jours chez lui. Le premier soir fut très ouvert sur toutes sorte de discussion et comme la plupart des chevaliers, Aphrodite interrogea Loki sur lui même. Les questions du genre qu'elle est ta couleur préférè ou qu'est-ce que tu aime manger minuit passé revenaient le plus souvent, jusqu'au moment où le poisson demanda avec intérêt:

-Dit moi Loki, j'ai parlé avec Kanon et il m'a dit que tu racontais très bien les histoires, en particulier les mythes nordiques.

-Oui et? Encouragea t-il.

-Et bien vois tu, je suis Suédois et ces mythes ont en partie bercés mon enfance quand j'étais très jeune.

-Je vois... je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce pays! Nous ne sommes pas si éloigné que ça! Alors, il y a une histoire en particulier que tu aurais aimé réentendre? Continua Loki.

-En effet, d'ailleurs, elle te concerne.

-Tient donc? S'étonna le dieu malin. Lequel?

-Celui de la naissance du cheval à huit pattes Sleipnir. L'un de tes enfants il me semble. Continua Aphrodite en ce passant un main toute calculée dans les cheveux.

-Ah oui! Effectivement. Dans ce cas je vais te la raconter comme je l'ai moi même vécu. Dit-il avec amusement en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

-Je suis tout ouïe. Termina le poisson en se calant bien dans son canapé.

-Et bien...

« A l'époque, Asgard ne possédait pas les merveilleuses fortifications qui font aujourd'hui la fierté des dieux. Un jour, un homme se prétendant géant bâtisseur proposa aux Ases de leur bâtir un mur que même les plus puissants Jotüns ne pourraient franchir. Attiré par cette proposition, les dieux acceptèrent le marché. Mais en compensation, l'homme demanda comme rétribution la lune, le soleil et la déesse Freya en mariage. Étant un prix très élevé, les Ases acceptèrent à la seule condition que le géant bâtisseur finisse son œuvre en un semestre et ce sans l'aide de personne. L'homme eut une seule requête à cela, être autorisé à utiliser son cheval, Svadilfari, qui lui fut accorder grâce à moi. Seulement, aucun de nous ne se doutait que ce cheval possédait une telle force, transportant durant la nuit d'énorme rochers et permettant à son maitre d'avancer plus vite.

Ainsi, trois jours avant la fin du temps impartit, le bâtisseur n'avait plus qu'à construire la porte. Accusé d'être la cause de cette réussite, les dieux m'obligèrent à trouver une solution si je ne voulais pas finir tué. Je promis de leur trouver un stratagème si bien que la nuit même, je me transformais en jument pour attirer l'étalon à ma suite. Le plan marcha à merveille, le géant bâtisseur ne put terminer les murs et fou de colère, il se transforma en Jotün et fut abattu par Thor. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu moi même que le cheval me rattraperais et...disons que je tombais enceinte et que quelques temps après je donnais naissance à Sleipnir, un poulain de huit pattes au crin gris comme les nuages. Celui ci devint la monture favorite d' Odin. »

Aphrodite s'empressa de poser ses impressions.

-Tu es tombé enceinte d'un cheval? C'est pas possible normalement... enfin je veux dire, tu es un homme.

Loki lutta pour ne pas rire ouvertement et répondit au chevalier les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui c'est une façon de voir. Je suis bien un homme de naissance mais je suis un dieu polymorphe, ce qui signifie que je peux changer de forme et de sexe autant que je le désire.

Le poisson resta stupéfait, la bouche ouverte comme...le signe qu'il représente. Et le débat continua tard dans la nuit.

-A L'ETNA? S'écrièrent une grande partie des chevaliers.

-Oui... Odin a enfermé Surt dans les entrailles du volcan. Répéta Héla.

-Mais comment pouvons nous le récupérer? Soupira la déesse en cherchant une solution.

Loki aussi était plongé dans ses pensées à la recherche d'un idée. Si seulement Jörmungand était parmi eux, il aurai put utiliser ses pouvoirs pour créer une brèche, peu de temps certe mais qui aurai marché. Tout à coup, l'idée lui vint.

-Le chevaliers du verseau aurait peut-être le pouvoir de stopper pendant un temps les prisons de flammes. Proposa le dieu malin.

Le concerné, d'habitude si impassible, fut surpris que l'on pense à lui pour ce genre de mission.

-Camus, pense tu que ton froid serait en mesure de geler le feu? Questionna la déesse.

-Cela devrait être dans mes compétences. Répondit le verseau.

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu m'accompagneras pour aller libérer mon guerrier. Interrompit Loki.

-Attend, cette fois ci je ne peux pas venir, je veux que tu emmènes deux autres personnes avec toi.

-J'avais l'intention d'emmener Héla avec moi, mais si tu y tient... qui veux tu pour m'accompagner? Demanda finalement Loki après un nouveau petit temps de réflexion.

* * *

><p>Petite note au cas où (j'ai pas pris la peine de noté dans le chapitre mais bon, ça peut aider):<br>Freya, déesse Vane de la terre et de la fertilité, de l'amour et surtout de la beauté (elle même étant très belle). Elle possède un collier magnifique qui attire le regard des autres sur elle, fut volé par Loki (pas très étonnant) et ramené par Heimdall (ça non plus XD). Parfois associé à la mort car comme Odin, elle récupère dans son palais une partie des guerriers morts au combat. 


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic! **

* * *

><p>-Il fait trop chaud...<p>

Seiya ce lamentait pour la centième fois de la chaleur ambiante du volcan, mais il semblait que ce dernier n'avait pas compris que la chaleur ne ferait qu'augmenter en continue... Ses incessantes jérémiades avaient fini par mettre en rogne Loki voir même de le rendre furieux. Celui ci ce retourna et ce garda bien de donner une baffe bien méritée au chevalier de pégase.

-Continu à te plaindre gamin et je te jure que bientôt tu n'auras même plus envi de parler pour dire quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. Gronda Loki en le fusillant du regard.

Et visiblement, le message était passé. Seiya ne lâcha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent...

-Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Tenta le premier des Gémeaux pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tentative ratée si il en est, Loki n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Le fait d'aller sur l' Etna avec des chevaliers quelconques ou importants ne le dérangeait pas, mais le fait d'avoir le chevalier de pégase, grand protecteur d'Athéna et, cela dit en passant, amoureux de Saori, ôte de la déesse, en était un. D'un certain point de vu, le dieu malin le voyait comme un concurrent. Réaction fort puérile étant donné qu'Athéna contrôlait totalement le corps et qu'elle ne ressentait que du respect pour son chevalier. Mais il ne le voyait pas de cet œil et le résultat, aussi malheureux fut-il, la déesse ordonna à titre obligatoire que Loki soit accompagné par Seiya. Et ce avec en plus Saga des gémeaux, Camus du verseau et enfin Héla... étonnement accompagné du Cancer qui avait tenu à venir, argumentant le fait qu'il était chargé de la protection de la guerrière. Raison elle aussi suffisante pour ennuyer Loki...

-Tu crois? J'ai l'air d'avoir envi de plaisanter peut-être? Grommela t-il.

-Non en effet, mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'en prendre à moi comme ça...Soupira son interlocuteur en redirigeant son regard droit devant lui.

Plus ils avançaient et, en effet, plus il faisait chaud. Ils n'étaient pas encore à l'intérieur du volcan mais rien que dans les alentours, l'air brulait les poumons. Le sol était recouvert de pierre volcanique glissant et crissant sous leurs poids. À chaque pas qu'ils effectuaient, ils avaient par la même occasion l'impression de tirer une énorme charge à leur suite.

Loki ne put se résoudre à garder le silence face à son ami qui tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Cette minuscule dispute de rien du tout lui rappela quelque souvenir, pour une fois heureux, de son ancienne vie.

-Tu sais quoi... parfois tu me fait penser à Freyr...Dit-il au gémeaux.

-Ah? Et qui était-il pour toi? Demanda Saga intéressé de connaître la personne à qui il était comparé.

-Et bien, Loki baissa les yeux, pensif, c'était un dieu un peu différent des autres, il ne faisait pas partie de la caste de Odin ou Thor, il était comme sa sœur et son père.

-De quel genre faisaient-ils partis?

-Des Vanes, ce sont des dieux de la nature, pas réellement des combattant... En ce cas là, Freyr ressemblait aux Ases mais il avait quelques petite choses de particulier...

-Tels que quoi?

-Il ne cherchait pas continuellement la guerre ou les combat par exemple. L'honneur lui était important mais il savait doser les deux. Et, disons qu'il ne me provoquait pas continuellement. Mais nous n'étions pas vraiment proche non plus. Je ne suis jamais partis en excursion avec lui... Remarque, il ne sortait pas beaucoup. Mais on pouvait dire que Freyr avait un talent d'arbitre.

-D'arbitre? Que veux tu dire par la?

-Et bien, il jouait le rôle du médiateur entre nous. Entre deux disputes, il arrivait à calmer le jeu et à éviter la casse. Loki sourit en repensant à un moment passé.

-Tu trouve que je suis ainsi? Demanda le Gémeau intrigué. La vision qu'il avait de lui même n'était pas exactement de ce type là, savoir qu'une divinité lui prêtait le rôle d'une autre le rassurait.

-Un peu oui. Regard, tu essais de me remonter le moral et ça à le mérite de marcher, alors qu'il y a peine cinq minutes j'étais sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Tu joue exactement comme il faut! Le dieu malicieux avait repris un ton enjoué et propre à lui même.

Saga aussi semblait content et heureux. Lui qui avait eu pas mal de souci avec les divinités, il était le premier avec son frère à avoir fait ami ami avec ce dieu. Et il ne regrettait pas cette amitié. Car même au sein du sanctuaire, même après autant d'années passé depuis son coup d'état, les gens gardaient une certaine méfiance à son égard, et il en allait de même pour son frère. Loki était pour lui une nouveauté. Car même avec son statut divin, il restait lui, enjoué, moqueur, joueur et parfois mauvais, sournois et même méchant. Mais il ne jouait pas un rôle, il ne portait pas de masque et ne cachait pas sa véritable nature ou son caractère. Si il avait envi de vous dire vos quatre vérités il ne s'en privait pas pour un sou. Et c'est ça qui plaisait aux Gémeaux! Parler avec lui pouvait être dur mais au final, il arrivait toujours à trouver un compromis et détendre ce qu'il avait lui même tendu. Oui, Saga appréciait vraiment Loki, même si celui ci était peut être un dieu meurtrier et dangereux, il ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre cette amitié.

-À quoi pense tu? Lui demanda Loki l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je paris que tu le sais déjà. Répondit Saga avec un amusement sournois.

Le dieu malicieux ce mit à rire franchement, à tel point qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, et pris par son engouement, Saga le suivit. Leur éclat les fit passer pour des dingues aux yeux des autres chevaliers mais aucuns des deux n'en fut troublé. Intrigué, Camus vint les rejoindre et demanda une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

-Puis-je connaître la raison d'un tel enthousiasme?

-Tient Camus! C'est étonnant que tu viennes de ton plein gré t'immiscer dans une conversation. S'étonna Saga encore tout sourire.

-A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais un peu. Deathmask est occupé avec la demoiselle et, non pas que Seiya soit une mauvaise fréquentation, il semble que celui ci et décidé de ce taire jusqu'à notre arrivée. Donc, comme vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser, je me suis dis qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Soupira t-il en s'avançant à leur niveau.

Saga ce sentit légèrement mal à l'aise à l'arrivée du verseau. Le gémeau n'avait pas pour habitude de le fréquenter, surtout que d'ordinaire, Camus passait le plus clair de son temps, soit chez lui, soit avec son meilleur ami Milo. Loki semblait intéressé par ce nouveau venu avec qui il n'avait guère eut l'occasion de discuter. A vrai dire, les seuls chevaliers avec qui il avait réussit à tenir une relation amicale pouvaient se compter sur les doigts: Saga et Kanon, Deathmask, Shura et plus récemment Aphrodite. La crème de la crème en ce qui concernait les assassinats du sanctuaire... Alors arriver à avoir une discussion un temps soit peu équilibré avec Camus, l'un des chevaliers les plus calme et silencieux du sanctuaire, cette idée avait réussit à piquer la curiosité du dieu malin.

-Et bien, il semble que ce cher chevalier de pégase est compris la petite demande que j'ai exposé tout à l'heure. Ironisa Loki en regardant le dit chevalier. Puis ce retournant vers Camus, Et toi, que pense tu la situation?

-Je suppose que les décisions d'Athéna ne sont pas discutables. Répondit le verseau, soupesant chacune de ses paroles.

-Mais encore? Continua t-il sur un ton fourbe.

-Fait attention Camus, interrompit Saga en souriant, il risque de te piéger, et si il réussit tu est fichu.

Faussement vexé, Loki ce retourna de son côté en grognant son mécontentement. Visiblement, le gémeau le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Camus fronça un sourcil, étonné de savoir que même au cœur d'une discussion quelconque, le dieu tentait toujours de jouer un tour. Les trois n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre une nouvelle discussion, il arrivèrent au pied du volcan. C'est à ce moment là que Seiya décida de reprendre la parole, mais cette fois en veillant à chacun de ses mots.

-Que faisons nous maintenant? Il n'y a aucune entrée. En parlant, le chevalier de pégase regardait aux alentours, vérifiant ses dires.

-Aucune entrée que tu puisses voir. Les dieux ne sont pas idiots au point de laisser la porte ouverte. Répondit Loki en lui lançant un regard blasé. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il continu à garder le silence. Il reprit: Bien, je pense que si nous somme attaqué ce sera ici, Héla, Deathmask et Seiya, vous resterez dehors. Quant à vous autres, vous viendrez avec moi.

Saga et Camus approuvèrent, de même que DM et Héla. Seul le chevalier de Pégase ne put ce résoudre à être mis sur la touche.

-Je pense que je devrais venir avec vous pour... commença t-il.

-Laisse tomber, tu ne me servirais à rien la dedans, le coupa Loki.

-Mais...

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici! Tonna t-il, alors maintenant tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis!

Seiya ne répondit rien, peut-être trop apeuré pour répondre quoique ce soit. Lorsque Loki ce mettait en colère, le cosmos qui l'entourait devenait rouge flamboyant, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Seiya possédait donc un instinct de survit si il avait décidé de ne rien rajouter. Le dieu malin ce détourna de lui et se concentra sur la parois du volcan.

D'une poussée de cosmos concentrée sur sa main, Loki l'enfonça dans le mur. La pression exercée explosa toutes les chaires de son membre, laissant gicler son sang sur le sol rocailleux. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur mais ferma les yeux. Il retira enfin sa main, dépossédée de sa peau, montrant la chaire rouge vif et souffrante. Un vague tremblement de terre de faible amplitude résonna à travers les murs et les roches s'effondrèrent devant eux, découvrant un passage aux parois cramoisis, coloré par ont ne sait quels artifices. Saga saisit la main de Loki, le regardant d'un aire oscillant entre choqué et dégouté par l'état dans lequel il venait de la mettre.

-Ce n'est rien. Dit-il simplement en répondant à la question silencieuse du gémeau.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes après, la main du dieu commença à ce régénérer d'elle même. Loki ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'avança dans le tunnel, entrainant à sa suite Saga et Camus, laissant les trois autres à l'extérieur.

À la différence de Niflheim, le tunnel de l' Etna était éclairé d'une lumière rouge et disposait d'une chaleur lourde et pesante. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps à travers les étroites parois et débouchèrent dans une immense salle voutée. Devant eux s'étendait un lac de lave brulant, sur les murs, le feu dévorait les roches impitoyablement. Au centre de la roche en fusion s'élevait une petite plateforme légèrement en hauteur par rapport à la leurs, prisonnière dans une colonne de flamme prenant sa source dans la mare et montant jusqu'au plafond haut de plusieurs mètres. C'est la que ce trouvait Surt. Ce dernier avait ressentit la présence connue de son ancien maitre. Du haut de sa prison, il regardait les nouveaux arrivant sans un mot. Sa peau déjà sombre était marquée à plusieurs endroits par des brulures encore chaudes, au niveau des tempes, le haut du crane, le cou et les mains. Ses cheveux étaient littéralement fait de flammes, ondulant au gré des souffles s'échappant du lac. Ses yeux était rouge cramoisi, vous sondant avec violence, traversant votre volonté. Là où ceux de Loki était stressant voir même parfois malsain vous faisant le plus souvent détourner les yeux, les siens vous donnait envi de l'affronter du regard même si vous saviez que ce n'est que peine perdue. Plus grand que la moyenne, Surt représentait plutôt bien a lui seul la race des géants du feu.

Sans se dire un mot ou une parole, Loki et son guerrier partageaient une discussion silencieuse. Enfin, le dieu malin détourna son regard et s'adressa au verseau.

-Je suppose que je n'est pas à t'expliquer comment faire...

-Non en effet. Répondit Camus en enflamment son cosmos.

Bien que l'air commençait à ce faire plus froid autour du chevalier, ce dernier eut un mal fou à arriver à mettre le lieu à bonne température. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que le sol commença vraiment à ce glacer. Puis peu à peu, la lave pris une teinte plus sombre et ce mis à ce durcir. Le froid glacial de Camus avait commencé à faire son œuvre. Loki s'avança vers le bord de la plateforme et posa un pied sur la roche en fusion nouvellement dure, celle ci resta solide sous son poids. Rapidement il sauta vers la colonne de flamme devenue roche et la brisa d'un coup de poing. Il atterrit doucement sur le sol près de Saga et aussi rapidement que lui, Surt sauta à terre. Le verseau relâcha la pression et la chaleur revint vite dans la grotte.

-Nous devrions partir avant que la lave ne reprenne ses droits. Souffla Camus épuisé, soutenu par Saga.

Ils reprirent tous le chemin inverse et ressortir à la lumière du jour. Visiblement, rien n'avait attaqué les chevaliers restés à l'extérieur. En voyant Surt et son père revenir, Héla laissa le cancer et leur sauta au cou comme à son habitude. Le guerrier du feu avait repris une apparence plus humaine que son corps de flamme précédent. Ses cheveux flamboyant avaient laissé place à une tignasse rouge et sa peau brulée avait retrouvé son unité originelle. Il rendit son étreinte à la semi déesse et se retourna pour s'adresser à Loki.

-Je savais qu'un jour vous viendriez nous libérer. Dit-il d'un voix grave en s'agenouillant devant son maitre.

Tous furent étonnés sauf Héla qui l'imita et Loki, qui intérieurement devait l'être mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Curieux de certaines choses, le dieu malin entama un petit interrogatoire qu'il aurait du avoir avec sa fille quelques jours auparavant.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai la moitié de mes guerriers, je voudrais avoir des réponses concernant votre arrestation. Dit-il en les regardant toujours agenouillés.

Les deux se regardèrent et Surt décida de prendre la parole.

_Les cloches d'Asgard sonnaient le départ des dieux de l' Olympe. La cité entière avait pris connaissance du châtiment choisi pour le meurtrier de Balder: Enfermé pour l'éternité dans les prison de Niflheim, torturé par le venin d'un serpent qui le laissait couler sur son visage et ce continuellement... Le peuple entier avait adhéré à cette punition, mais d'autre la jugeait réellement trop dure. Héla accourut dans les appartements de ses frères Fenrir et Jörmungand. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle tomba effectivement sur eux deux et Surt ce trouvait là lui aussi. Les quatre guerriers du dieu Loki étaient troublés par la peine qu'ils ressentaient. Héla s'effondra en pleure dans les doux bras du plus âgé des fils du dieu malin, Fenrir. Pour la rassurer, il lui caressa la tête et peu à peu elle ce calma. Relevant son visage, elle bredouilla quelques mots à travers ses sanglots._

_-Qu'allons nous faire maintenant qu'il n'est plus là? Qu'allons nous devenir?..._

_Aucuns d'eux ne purent répondre. Sas prévenir, plusieurs gardes entrèrent dans la salle, toutes armes sorties. Indigné, Jörmungand ce leva d'un bond._

_-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Cracha t-il à l'intention des soldats._

_Certains reculèrent de peur, d'autre ne bougèrent pas, tétanisé par la haine mal contenue des enfants de Loki. Seuls les plus courageux avancèrent avec leurs lances et l'obligèrent à ce rassoir. Un d'eux, le chef, pris la parole._

_-Le grand Odin souhaite s'entretenir avec vous._

_-Et si nous ne souhaitons pas? Qu'est ce qu' Odin répond à cela? Demanda méchamment Fenrir, lui aussi indisposé par la présence néfaste des gardes._

_-Il ne le permet pas! Répondit le soldat d'un ton ferme qu'il regretta quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le regard cramoisi de Surt ce posa sur lui._

_Mais sachant pertinemment que s'opposer au maitre d' Asgard était une erreur, les quatre guerriers ce levèrent à contre cœur et suivirent le pas. A travers les murs du Valhalla, aucun mot ne fut prononcés, seul le bruit du métal des armures résonnait. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône, Odin semblait si différent du dieu rayonnant qu'il était avant, la mort de son fils et le châtiment de son frère de sang* Loki l'avait atteint au plus profond de son être. Les gardes contraignirent les guerriers divins à s'abaisser devant le père de tous qui ne leur avait pas encore adressé un seul regard. Mais lorsque les yeux d' Odin ce braquèrent sur eux, ils sentirent un frisson parcourir leur dos._

_-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin guerriers! Votre maitre a été destitué de son rang, vous appartenez désormais à Asgard et à son roi. Que répondez vous? Tonna t-il d'une voix sombre._

_« Oui votre majesté » aurait du être la bonne réponse, sonnant à l'unisson d'une même voix. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Chacun des quatre resta silencieux, désireux de finir au plus vite cette entrevue. Odin releva un sourcil, non étonné de cette réaction évidente._

_-Bien, dans ce cas vous êtes serez vous même déchus de vos rangs et serez enfermé chacun dans une prison éparpillé au quatre coin du monde. Personne ne sera apte à vous libérer! Gronda t-il._

_-C'est faux, notre père un jour viendra nous libérer! Vous verrez grand Odin, rien ne pourra le stopper! Cria Fenrir, bientôt suivit de son frère._

_-Jamais aucun de nous ne s'opposera à sa volonté! Continua Jörmungand._

_-Dans ce cas, vous avez choisis... Emmenez les et exécutaient mes ordres! Soupira Odin en se rasseyant dans son siège, retournant à ses sombres pensées._

_Et sans discussion, les ordres furent mis en place..._

-Je vois... Repris Loki après le long silence qui avait suivit le récit de Surt.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient écoutés sans dire un mot, envoutés par la voix du guerrier. Le dieu malin qui s'était assit à même le sol semblait s'être mis à réfléchir profondément. Pour lui, le plan d' Odin était simple, l'empêcher de récupérer les siens. Seulement, libérer Surt n'avait pas était aussi difficile qu'il le croyait, mais il allait en être tout autrement avec ses deux fils... Reprenant conscience du lieu et des personnes qui l'entouraient, Loki ce releva.

-Où sont Fenrir et Jörmungand? Demanda t-il à Surt.

-Je l'ignore pour l'un... Je sais que le serpent de Midgard a été enfermé dans les profondeurs des océans.

-J'ai entendu dire que Fenrir est le mieux caché d'entre nous. Jörmungand doit savoir où il se trouve. Interrompit Héla.

-Bien...Dans ce cas je suppose que nous allons devoir rendre visite à une certaine connaissance d'Athéna. Répondit Loki, un sourire mesquin ce dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Chacun des chevaliers avaient compris de qui il était question. Saga avala difficilement sa salive, Seiya et Camus soupirèrent profondément et Deathmask suivit Loki dans un sourire carnassier. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas près de rentrer au sanctuaire...

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit avis?<strong>


End file.
